


Dangerous Games

by Starry-Night-1924 (tea_and_jumpers)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Forbidden Love, Rebellion, Revenge, heart ache, mafia, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_jumpers/pseuds/Starry-Night-1924
Summary: Isobel Shelby always felt like an outcast in her family,  but that all changes when Tommy offers her a job to travel to New York and gather information on Luca Changretta. Things don't go as planned when feelings get in the way and she's forced to choose who she will betray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two years after the final confrontation between Luca and Tommy at the end of season four. My version has Luca surviving and returning to New York where he stirs up trouble for the Shelby family two years later. This is my first fanfic I've written in years, so I'm getting back into writing and figuring things out. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Christmas 1928

Returning to the English Countryside was a long journey for Isobel Shelby. The raven haired woman of twenty five stood outside the gates of Tommy's mansion in a simple plum coloured dress, a black fur coat, and a matching hat perfectly concealing her short bobbed hair. 

She approached the double doors with her head held high, her mind going over everything that would be said amongst the family. Their last parting was sudden and she felt like she was the only one who became the outcast from being forced to stay away. It wasn't long before the double doors were opening and the housekeeper stood aside to allow her to enter. 

"Come in, Ms. Shelby."

Stepping inside the home, brown eyes scanned the dark wallpaper and the paintings neatly hanging on the walls. A cherry wood staircase was to her right and above her head was a chandelier. Her family knew how to live lavishly and they weren't afraid to splurge on the fanciest of furniture and clothing. 

"Your family is in the sitting room, Miss." With a nod of her head, Isobel walked in the direction she heard voices and turned the corner to find everyone gathered around on the sofa and chairs in front of the fireplace. They hadn't noticed her yet from being deep in conversation, so she took the time to remove her black silk gloves as she took slow steps to them. Polly was the first to notice her and her face brightened. 

"Isobel, it has been too long!" The older woman stood up with a glass in hand, walking over to Isobel to give her a tight hug. "Aunt Pol, please, you're smothering me." She laughed as she pulled away and a matching smile spread on Isobel's red lips from the sight of her aunt. It had been a few years since they last saw one another and they were considerably close. She liked to look at Polly as a second mother. 

Now facing the rest of the family, she exchanged a hug with Ada, the two giggling over how much they've changed and become grown women, then she hugged Arthur who asked how she's been, Finn, and finally, it was Tommy' s turn. 

"Thomas," she greeted. 

"Isobel. My, have you changed."

The room grew quiet, they both stared at one another with unreable expressions on their faces. She wasn't happy with his decision for her to leave Birmingham, not when she was so young back then and finally felt like she held some kind of importance in the world. 

"I'm not a little girl anymore, if that's what you mean."

"No, you're not." He agreed, taking a long swig from his glass in an attempt to distract himself from the growing tension settling between them. 

She raised her head up from his words, placing her gloves neatly in her purse before she walked past him and started to fix herself a drink. Tommy didn't move from his spot as he listened, all eyes were on them for what would come next. 

"Isobel, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. It was for your protection. I had no choice."

"Didn't you?" She snapped back, turning around with a slam of her glass against the counter. She glared at him and he let out sigh and looked at her. 

"I didnt. It was too dangerous for this family, for you, and me." 

Scoffing from his words, she crossed her arms and a look of disbelief fell over her soft features. "For you! Everything is all about you! Everyone here knows I'm a Sullivan by birth, you don't have to broadcast it everywhere you turn! Why did your father adopt me and make me a Shelby when I was a child when I was never accepted in this family in the first place! It was a cover up, eh? My father did the Shelby families dirty work and it got him and me mum killed! It's all about guilt, innit?"

A sad look came over Polly's face from her harsh words and she attempted to reach out to her for comfort but Isobel jerked away in anger. Tommy still hadn't said anything to her accusations, he didn't deny it, all he did was sigh and put his empty glass down. 

"Why don't we all have another drink and calm ourselves." Arthur suggested, but Tommy raised his hand to silence him. "Let her say what needs to be said."

He waited for Isobel to say something else, but that was all she had to say. She was angry and her breathes were heavy from the fury and yet, Tommy didn't lash out at her. He watched her calmly, deciding that there was nothing else she wanted to voice. "You don't know the whole story, it's alright to feel this way. Your father worked with mine, but he also made his own choices. He pissed of many neighbouring gangs in the area and me dad warned him, he did, but your dad was as stubborn as a bull. He held the bets and whenever a horse won, he kept the earnings for himself. When he lost a bet, he stole the money that wasn't his. Sometimes men would speak up about it and you know what he did?"

"That's enough, Tom." Polly warned. 

"No, she needs to hear this one way or another."

"Not this way." 

"Go on, tell me." Isobel cut in, tired of the two of them keeping secrets. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. Tommy stared at her, Polly looking back and forth with a distressed look on her face. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. Isobel was prepared for this, she kept her breathes slow and nodded firmly for him to continue. 

"He killed them, Issy. Just like that, ended them without second thought. Many of those men belonged to dangerous families and a bounty was set up for your parents and yourself. My dad couldn't save them, but he saved you. The Sullivan surname was too dangerous in Birmingham and because your father was a good worker for my dad and you have gypsy blood, you were given the Shelby name at ten years old and your papers were forged. I know I gave you the job at the restaurant five years back and took you from it, but I had reason. They tracked you down, so I had to distance you from all this." 

Isobel's eyes narrowed, her ears rang with such an intensity that it left her feeling deaf. Too many emotions were flooding through her. She could feel her legs going weak, her hand gripping the counter to steady herself. Finn was quick to grab her before she could go down. 

"Isobel!" They all yelled, their eyes filled with worry. She wouldn't allow herself to be weak, she should have expected something like this happening. Her father a thief? A cold blooded murderer? Every expectation she ever had of him was shattered in an instant. 

"Sorry I'm late, had to stop by the--"

Michael was cut off just as he entered the room from Isobel standing up suddenly and walking past him. 

"I have to go. Happy Christmas!" She called out, leaving the room as fast as her legs would take her. Her voice was strained and she hated the sound of it. Everyone stared at Michael like he did something wrong and he looked back with wide surprised eyes. He was confused over what just happened. 

"What was that all about?" 

Polly slammed her glass down and rolled her eyes, briskly walking across the room to follow after her niece. Sometimes her family was ridiculous. "Out of my way, why don't the lot of ya drink some more, won't ya!" 

And that marked the start of yet another Christmas in the Shelby residence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isobel! Wait a minute!"

Polly finally caught up to Isobel and grabbed her shoulder to spin her around. Tears were streaming down her face and Polly hugged her tightly. This wasn't how Christmas was supposed to go, what happened to the jolly gatherings they used to have? 

"Come here, Tommy is such an idiot sometimes." Polly kept a hold on her, looking up and down the empty hall to make sure no one was watching. She pulled her niece back to look at her red face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Let's have some tea, yeah? This house is large enough to avoid everyone. Thank god." Holding her shoulders firmly, she guided her in the direction of the sun room. 

Isobel sat down in the whicker chair with Polly across from her. She turned her head to look at the wide expanse of land Tommy owned through the windows, the fields of lush green grass rolling on. 

"Reminds me of Kinsale. Even here, I can't escape it."

She watched Polly fix her tea the way she liked it before she sipped on the warm liquid. Polly smiled slightly, leaning back in her own chair to observe the small garden surrounding them. "I planted most of these meself. What was life like there?"

"Terribly boring. The town is too small, fishing they do."

Polly snorted at the response, already knowing it was something like that she would hear. 

"Tommy doesn't seem to know what women like." 

"I swear, if I had to stay there one more second I would have gone insane. The house was nice--by the sea, but he had me staying with that farmer friend Mr. and Mrs. Pinkleton for my protection. I had to act like I was their granddaughter. I think age is starting to effect their mind."

Sighing loudly, Isobel pulled out her cigarette case, popping it open and placing a stick to her lips. She held it out for Polly who also took one. Lighting the end of her cigarette, she reached across the table and lit Polly's too before taking a long drag to calm her nerves. 

"I didn't expect my father to be that way…you have this perfect image of your dad when you're a child, like they can do nothing wrong. How naive I was." Laughing crudely to herself, she stared up at the ceiling and puffed away on her cigarette. She still didn't want to believe any of it. 

Polly knew exactly how she felt. She leaned forward and gently squeezed her hand. "Men do what they like whether it's right or wrong. They're strange creatures. Like animals." She blew out a puff of smoke, "but I'll tell you something, he loved you and he tried to protect you. Your mum too. They died keeping you safe. Ever since the day you became a Shelby, you have been looked at as family by all of us. There's no need for doubts because we will risk our lives to protect you. We don't leave our own behind." 

That was what Isobel needed to hear. A smile spread on her face and she squeezed her aunts hand back. Looking down with a laugh, she shook her head. 

"You must think I'm foolish causing a ruckus on Christmas." Polly laughed with her, "You got a fire in ya. Don't change it for the world." 

Things started to calm down again, Isobel was feeling better and Polly was glad she was able to get away from all the talk of gambling and politics. She tapped the end of her cigarette and held it between her fingers looking at Isobel in amusement. 

"He's got a job for ya, Tommy does." 

"Oh yeah?" 

Nodding in response, she put out the end of her cigarette in the ashtray. " He wants to discuss it with you in front of everyone at supper." 

Isobel followed her actions and put her cigarette out too, gathering her things and looking up. "Then let's see what he has to say." 

\------------------------------------------

Inside the dining room was a long table in the center with lit candles in the middle and on the surrounding counters. Arthur sat with his wife Linda, Ada sat beside Finn and Michael, and Tommy sat at the head of the table where a large painting of him and his horse was hung behind him. They all sat in silence as they waited, the sound of two sets of feet clicking against the floor alerted them of Polly and Isobel's arrival. They all watched Isobel enter the room with a nervous smile, Polly's hand resting on her back for support. 

"I want to apologize for my actions." Isobel began, but everyone brushed it off and started talking at once like nothing had happened. 

"Let's get this dinner started, shall we? A feast has been prepared for us and let's enjoy it before it gets cold." Tommy motioned to the empty seat to his left and Isobel slowly walked around the table and took a seat, Polly taking the empty seat at the right of Tommy. 

"Now we can eat! I'm bloody starving! Come on out with them platters!" Arthur called out and their personal waiters all came into the room and filled the table with delicious food. 

During dinner, their was light chatter and jokes thrown around. It looked like a normal Christmas dinner until Tommy cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. 

Standing up with his glass, Tommy prepared to make a short speech. "I'd just like to say we are all happy to have Isobel with us once again. After the hardships surrounding our lives, it is great to have one good thing return to us. We all missed her presence and we welcome her back with open arms. Happy Christmas." He raised his glass and everyone smiled and clinked glasses with a "cheers."

Tommy waited for the toasts to finish and continued speaking. "I have a proposition for Isobel that involves Luca Changretta. We all know that things didn't go as planned for the Italians after losing John and the attempt at killing my brother Arthur. We fought em', but Luca got away with just a bullet wound and fled back to New York where he's been since." He turned to look at Isobel, "I told you over the phone we lost our dear brother John, but I didn't tell you everything so I could keep you safe. We killed most of the Italians he brought with him. This all happened nearly two years ago and on normal circumstances we would leave it as a truce, but Luca has been overstepping boundaries and stealing our business partners in New York. He's still intent on destroying us."

A few angry mumbles were heard from Arthur and Linda shushed him so Tommy could continue. 

"I set up a plan to place Isobel in New York. She will be the co-owner of a restaurant near one of the Changretta's business chains. She's the only one here who can fake an American accent that sounds authentic enough. Michael will be going with her, but he will stay in the shadows and act as a connection. Isobel is to report back to him everyday and the information will be sent to us by telephone. We need to catch Luca when he least expects it."

Isobel was in complete shock over what she was hearing. Tommy chose her for an important family mission? He was putting all his trust in her, one wrong move and it could mess up the Shelby business. This job was dangerous, was she ready for that? She looked down at her hands in her lap as she thought it over. She was tired of her boring life, she would do anything she could to keep herself from going back to Kinsale. 

"Will you take the offer?" Tommy asked, snapping Isobel out of her thoughts. She looked at each of their faces, they were all hopeful that she would accept.

"I'll do it." 

Everyone broke out in cheers and she smiled meeting Tommy' s proud gaze. For once, he was genuinely smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days were spent with the family, it was as long as Tommy would allow. Each day that passed let Luca Changretta get another step ahead and Tommy' s patience was wearing thin. 

After Christmas Isobel spent time with aunt Pol and Ada shopping and chatting as they did when her and Ada were just kids and left in Polly's care. The third day, Isobel stopped by Arthur's home for tea and biscuits and he helped her brush up on her aim by having target practice in the backyard. It had been years since she held a gun. Living in such a small town meant crimes were low. In her days in Small Heath, Tommy made sure she had a gun concealed on her at all times from sharing the Shelby name. 

The final day, Isobel was instructed by Tommy to meet him at his office. She waited outside while listening to the low mumbles of his voice from behind the door and she gripped her purse tightly to prepare herself for the instructions he would give her. She appeared to be stiff to anyone that glanced at her, Lizzie even looked up from her papers to observe her. _'Just relax, you can do this,' _she told herself, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.__

____

____

 

The office door opening broke her anxiety and Thomas motioned Isobel to come inside. When she entered the office, she noticed how well decorated it was. She took a seat at Tommy 's request, settling against the leather as he took a seat behind his desk. 

"I have two tickets for you and Michael, you both will be arriving in New York by ship. You are to stop at Ellis Island posing as French immigrants, I have the right papers to get you off the island and into the city. Your new name is Clara Monette and Michael's is Francois Ruellan. Your job is to work at a restaurant serving French cuisine owned by your father Bernard who is a connection I've had stationed there for a year. He will be away on business , and since you are the only child of his, you are in charge of the restaurant until he comes back. Luca will show his face, he has a reputation in that neighbourhood and he keeps tabs on all surrounding businesses. He will see you are a new face and will want to know more about you. If he asks why he's never seen you before, you tell him you have been traveling across France on business."

Isobel listened to every word he said, taking in all the information and memorizing it. She was good at acting ever since she was a child, she remembered how she was given the nickname Starlet for her natural talent. Even now, she used these talents to conceal her identity. 

"Here's your papers, your bags are already packed and waiting in the car with Michael. Any questions?"

She took the papers and placed them in her purse, standing up and meeting Tommy' s gaze. "Where will I be staying?" 

"There's a small flat above the restaurant, Bernard cleared out a room for you. Michael will be staying at a hotel close by. Luca doesn't know you are part of this family, we had hidden you well during the vendetta." 

Tommy waited for Isobel to ask another question but all she did was nod and close her purse. By her movements, he could tell that she was nervous. It was her first mission and she would be facing one of the biggest crime families in New York.

"Well, I guess this is it then, " Isobel said with a smile, approaching Tommy so they were face to face. "I'll do my best at getting close to Luca and gathering all the information I can. I won't let you down." 

Tommy smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. "I know you won't. If there is any reason you feel unsafe, I want you to tell Michael and call me, got it?" She nodded against his chest, feeling more at ease over the situation. "You still got the gun Arthur gave you?" 

"Yes."

"Good. Use it if you have to. It's your life over their's."

Pulling away from his arms, Isobel touched his face before turning and walking out of the office. She didn't dare look back in fear that her nerves will make her back out last mimute. She was led to the car where Michael was waiting and their driver drove them to the docks where they boarded the ship that would take them to New York. 

 

SIX DAYS LATER 

 

Isobel and Michael arrived in New York in the middle of the night. She was driven to the restaurant by one of Tommy's men watching over them while the other drove Michael to the hotel. Even though Tommy was generous to have them travel first class, Isobel was tired and exhausted. She didn't have a chance to look around since she entered the apartment and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. 

The next morning she awoke bright and early and fixed herself breakfast while looking around the apartment. It wasn't too small, the place had a homey feel with its peach wallpaper, oak cabinets and white furniture that looked out to a balcony. Her bedroom was more colourful with purple walls, a bed covered with floral blankets, a desk and a French styled vanity filled with little angelic figurines. She loved the look of the place, she figured Polly had her input on the redecorating. 

Downstairs, she heard the workers entering the restaurant to begin their work day. She quickly fixed her emerald green dress and put on her ruby red lipstick before walking downstairs and greeting them all. Each of them had connections with Thomas and knew who she was so they only said quick hello' s before getting to work. She watched them all throughout the afternoon helping out by leading guests to empty tables and handing them their menus. She was nervous in the beginning, but soon the steady flow of customers distracted her and she grew comfortable with her surroundings. 

She almost forgot about Luca. 

Almost. 

"Qualcosa ha un profumo delizioso!" A voice spoke loudly around the buzzing of voices. Isobel looked up to see five men dressed in long black coats and matching black hats enter the restaurant and her heart nearly stopped at the sight of them. She knew those men were Italian not only from the language they were speaking, but their clothing and accents. She took a deep breath to calm herself and put a fake smile on her face as she approached them. They all stared at her with interest. 

"Hello, gentlemen, let me lead you to your table." 

She walked them over to the closest table to the door and waited as they all sat down. She recognised Luca the moment her eyes landed on him from the air of importance that seemed to surround him. He kept staring at her as she handed out the menu's and she flashed him a smile. 

" I'm guessing your Bernard's daughter. Why haven't I seen you around here before?" Luca asked casually, twisting the tooth pick in his mouth as he waited. Isobel remembered everything Tommy told her to say and she explained without a falter in her words. 

"I've been traveling across France checking out the small towns for old recipes to add to our menu. You can have a look here." She pointed to a section of the menu where the new specials were and Luca only glanced disinterested before focusing his eyes back on her. 

"I'm sure your father told you who I am. I'm curious to know your name, it's only fair that we know each others name's to make things more comfortable between us." 

He leaned forward as he watched her with his predator like eyes. He was looking for any reason to be suspicious, but Isobel was keeping up her front and concealing any fear she felt. "My name is Clara."

"Hm…Clara. It has a ring to it." 

She only nodded. 

The men around the table started speaking in Italian, pointing to the menu about what they were going to order. Isobel took two steps back, making an excuse to get away from a table full of such dangerous men. 

"If you'll excuse me, one of my waiters--"

Luca cut in before she could finish her sentence, his eyes still hadn't left her to look over the menu like his other men. 

"What do you suggest?" 

Everyone stopped talking and all eyes were back on her. 

She thought about what she knew. She was familiar with French Cuisine from trying a few dishes and studying French while in school so she named off the first thing that popped into her head. 

"The special today is Chicken Marengo." 

She didn't think he even knew what that was with being Italian. His eyes showed no hints of confusion, she found him hard to read. He smiled almost cat like, leaning back in his seat to finally relax. He was testing her and from his reaction she had passed. 

"We'll take that, sweetheart." 

With one final nod, she walked off and told the cook in French what they wanted to order. She knew he was listening and watching her so she needed to be careful. 

Walking behind the counter, she kept herself busy to avoid sharing any lingering stares with Luca. Tommy told her to keep their interactions short and to the point to avoid suspicion. The way Luca spoke was different from what she was used to, she couldn't predict what he would say next. The photo Tommy showed her didn't do him justice. In a room full of people, he stood out with his strong features and style of clothing. 

She was silent while she worked, listening to the quiet voices from customers conversing during their meals. Whenever she looked over her shoulder, her attention was always drawn to Luca. He appeared almost normal when he sat there eating. She observed the rings on his fingers, the tattoos peeking out from the collar of his dress shirt and the right sleeve of his jacket. He was nothing like the men back in Small Heath. 

As if he could sense her staring, Luca looked up from his plate and met her gaze. Isobel froze like a deer in headlights and she was unable to look away. He took a sip of his wine, slowly putting the glass down and leaning sideways to say something to one of his men. The four men stood up simultaneously moments later and headed for the door. Luca sat there in his spot taking out another toothpick from the breast pocket of his suit jacket and placed it to his mouth as he turned his attention to the window. Isobel swallowed the lump that formed in her throat from the spike of fear and went back to organising menus. 

The place was mostly cleared out now that lunch was over. Luca stood up after several minutes and approached the counter. Isobel turned around and forced a smile back on her face. 

"The food was delicious, grazie." 

He reached in his pocket to pull out some money but Isobel stopped him by placing her hand on his. His skin was warm and rough against her touch. He stopped his movements and met her gaze again, the smile from before still held on her face. 

"It's on the house, Mr. Changretta." Tommy told her he was the kind of man that would appreciate the gesture. 

Luca smiled at her words, his eyes more friendly compared to before. Those simple words dissipated all suspicion.

He leaned on the counter and placed the bills laid out on the countertop between them. His eyes glanced at her dress and she didn't miss the look no matter how subtle it was. 

"I have a restaurant like this. We serve Italian cuisine. You ever have Italian food?"

"No, I haven't."

He nodded in amusement, shifting slightly, "I'd like for you to stop by sometime…return this kind gesture. I think you'll like what we have to offer."

She thought it over. Would Tommy want her to make such a bold move without speaking to him first? This was the only way she could get close to him on his own turf. 

"That sounds lovely. I am interested in trying something new."

_She would never tell Tommy how true those words really were._

A small white card was taken out of his pocket and placed on top of the money. He pushed it closer to her and placed his hat back on his head. 

"There's the address, ask for me." 

Isobel picked up the card and read the address. It wasn't far from where they were. She noticed the money and she called out to him before he made it to the door. 

"Mr. Changretta, you forgot your money!"

He stopped at the door and turned to face her. "Buy yourself something nice." 

He was out the door before Isobel realised how much money he really gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Isobel and Luca. I had to rewrite this chapter since there was so many ideas in my head!
> 
> Italian:
> 
> Qualcosa ha un profumo delizioso! - Something smells delicious!
> 
> Grazie - Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

"Tommy doesn't like what you did."

Michael sat in a small cafe across the street from the hotel he was staying at. Isobel sat with him sipping on her tea calmly. She agreed to meet him the next day but now she was regretting that decision. It would have been better to hold off until after she visited Luca.

"I couldn't say no to him." 

Isobel spoke on the phone with Michael shortly after Luca left the restaurant to tell him she made contact. He wanted her to explain in detail what happened and she let it slip that she made a decision without Tommy's approval and Michael had already went back and told him. 

Sitting there quietly, Michael took a drag from his cigarette and sat deep in thought. She knew he was trying to come up with a plan on the spot. Glancing down at her wristwatch she saw that it was a little after three. She was going to miss dinner at Luca's restaurant if she didn't hurry. 

Clearing his throat, Michael focused his attention back on her and blew out another puff of smoke in a rather irritated manner. His reaction didn't bother her, she knew this was the right thing to do and she had a gun concealed in her purse for protection. 

"Alright, I'll try to have two men positioned as close as I can to the restaurant. You're really taking a chance here, you know that?" 

Isobel scoffed at his words, pushing her cup of tea away and standing up to slip her coat back on. "I know what I'm doing. Tell Tommy not to worry so much. " 

\------------------------

The address on the paper led her to a long narrow street filled with businesses. People spoke Italian all around her making her feel out of place. She wouldn't let her uneasiness show on her face and she approached the restaurant and opened the door. 

Inside the place tables were scattered around. The floor had black and white tiles, the dark green walls held paintings of scenic views of what she guessed was Sicily and waiters in white aprons walked around tables with trays in their hands. The place looked different from Bernard's restaurant and the vibe was different too. Here everyone was loud and buzzing with life, people laughed and joked around like they all knew each other. 

 

"Posso aiutarti?" A voice asked, making Isobel turn around quickly where a man in a black suit and tie stood behind her. The expression on her face gave away that she didn't understand and his brows raised. "Can I help you?" 

She smiled embarrassed, "yes, sorry. I'm looking for Mr. Changretta. He told me to come here sometime. My name is Clara Monette." 

The man gave her a firm nod, telling her in broken English to wait for a moment as he walked in the back and spoke more Italian. It felt like an eternity before he came back out and motioned for her to follow him. 

She took slow steps and passed the back double doors. Workers moved around her in a rushed manner, some carrying steaming pots and plates of food while others cooked and yelled out commands. She watched them all in surprise, moving quicker when the man opened another door. "He's up there." Before she could properly thank him, she was left standing at the bottom of a dim lit stairwell alone. 

Climbing the stairs, she knocked on the door, looking through the panes of glass to see a shadow moving around. The figure came closer and the door opened to reveal Luca. 

"Hello, Clara." 

"Hello, Mr. Changretta. "

He stepped aside to allow her to come in. 

"You can just call me Luca." 

She walked into what appeared to be a small apartment. The first room had a desk and chairs which was likely his office. The second room was the dining room, the third was a kitchen and in the back she guessed was the washroom and bedroom. It was plain for someone like Luca and he smiled as if he read her mind. 

"Just a place I stay from time to time. I have a much nicer place not that far from here." 

She knew he held a lot of meetings here from the way things looked but she acted oblivious and only nodded along. 

He took her coat when she shrugged it off and hung it beside the door. "Would you like some wine?" He asked casually, walking into the kitchen with Isobel following closely behind. "That would be nice, thank you." She was watching him again, every little movement he made she couldn't help watch. 

He wasn't dressed as fancy as before but still looked sharp. His hair was perfectly slicked back, his tan arms visible from the way his white dress shirt was rolled up and the black tweed vest he wore was lined with gold buttons that matched his gold pocket watch. He turned around with a glass in hand catching her staring for the second time. She focused on the glass he handed her and gulped some of the wine feeling embarrassed once again. He sipped on his own drink, his eyes trailing over her curves. 

"You look beautiful in that dress. Red, it suits you." 

Her cheeks had to be flushed pink, she could feel how hot her face was becoming. She noticed empty pots on the stove and items on the counter so she changed the subject. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the food. Luca walked back over to the counter and placed the cutting board in front of him. "Italians like to do everything by hand. You can say we are good at what we do. Since you never had any Italian food, we will make some." 

She stared at the food like it was her greatest enemy. She was never good at cooking. He saw the hesitance and he smirked, reaching out and wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her next to him. He was more bold than the men back in Small Heath and she liked it. 

"Lets put some skill into those hands, eh?" Luca handed her a knife and put down a fresh tomato in front of her. Isobel started cutting into the tomato sloppily and Luca stopped her. 

"You take the pomodoro and you cut it like this. Facile." He showed her how to do it and she tried again. She was close, but she was nervous from how hard Luca was staring at her. His hand found it's way over her's and he guided her hand. He was right against her now, she could smell his cologne and feel the rise and fall of his chest. She was barely focusing on his instructions, the warmth of his body was distracting. It had been so long since she enjoyed the presence of a man in such a way. 

_'Remember the instructions you were given,'_ she reminded herself, trying to keep her emotions in check and not get carried away. This was to gather information and nothing more. The longer she was with Luca, the harder it was to follow those words. 

Luca finally moved away and started chopping up his own tomatoes and heating up the pan. Isobel watched him move around the kitchen like an expert, following along whenever he stopped to tell her to do something or to show her the next step. They kept brushing against each other in the small kitchen, their hands touching accidentally and staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. It was like an unspoken game between them, one that lasted until dinner was ready. 

Luca dished out the plates and Isobel helped set the table. She sat down across from him, staring down at the saucy pasta with a puzzled expression. He was watching her silently and she looked up when he picked up his fork and twirled the noodles around. She slowly picked up her fork and did the same, tasting the spaghetti for the first time. 

"That's one of the best things I've ever tasted." Isobel said in shock, taking another mouthful and sipping her wine. Luca smirked and passed her a breadstick. 

"That's because it's my own recipe." 

She paused and sat back slowly. He cooked his own recipe for her? Was he feeling something strange between them like she was with him? 

"I'd like if we could do this again sometime."

"I'm a busy man but I'll see what I can do."

That was enough for her. Any more time she could spend with Luca no matter how short she would take. 

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Luca." Isobel batted her lashes and leaned closer to him. Using her charms to make him more comfortable with talking about himself. Luca leaned back in his chair, sipping his wine before slowly lowering the glass. 

"I'm a business man with several factories and shops in the area. I produce alcohol I sell across the United States. I have this restaurant here, one in the Bronx and my cousin is a tailor. He took over the business after my uncle died. He asks for help from time to time."

Isobel memorized what he was telling her wishing he would get more into detail. She couldn't ask him anything else about the factories or who was his business partners without him knowing she wasn't who she claimed to be. She decided to reveal something about herself, even if it was fabricated. 

"My cousin Francois owns a bakery in Chicago, maybe you've done business with him? His last name is Ruellan." 

"I don't do business in Chicago. The people there… can't trust them."

Luca was about to say more until there was a knock on the door. The man Isobel recognised from before peeked his head in and spoke hurriedly in Italian. Whatever he said, Luca didn't seem to like. 

"Che cosa! Perché non l'hai fermato!?" Luca yelled, standing up quickly with an angry look. "I'll be back!" He called out to Isobel, leaving her alone in the apartment. 

Isobel listened to their loud steps down the stairs and didn't stand up until she was sure she was alone. Looking around, she ran over to his desk and browsed the scattered papers on top. There was nothing interesting, so she tried the drawers and found them locked. Using a hair clip, she picked one of the locks until there was a click and the drawer opened. She sorted through the papers skittish, continuously looking at the door in case someone were to barge in. At the bottom of the file, she found what she was looking for. 

It was just one name on the paper, but it was enough to get started. She repeated the name quietly so she could remember and quickly put the paper back when she heard loud noises downstairs. Shutting the drawer, she ran over to the window and looked down at the street below. Luca stood in the road with two of his men yelling at someone in a car. She didn't know what they were saying, but Luca was furious and he slammed his hands down on the hood of the car before it sped off. He walked around throwing his hands up and the two men that were with him were trying to calm him down. 

Moving away from the window Isobel returned to the table and picked up their plates and started to take care of the dirty dishes. Luca seemed to be in a bad mood and she wanted to cheer him up by doing something nice for him. She was halfway through washing when loud footsteps came up the stairs and the door opened. Isobel didn't turn around, she just listened to those steps enter the kitchen and a quiet sigh behind her. 

"You don't have to do that, Clara." Luca said breathless, the anger in his voice finally simmering down from being in her presence again. 

Isobel finished rinsing the plate in her hands before she dried her hands and turned to face him. He looked disheveled with his wrinkled shirt and she approached him and poured him another glass of wine. 

"Here, looks like you need this." 

Luca eyed it before he smiled in amusement and picked up the glass. 

"So you heard that, huh? Some bastardo decided to stop by and I needed to put him in his place." 

His fingers squeezed the glass and he lifted it to his lips and gulped the liquid down. He took the bottle from her grip and poured himself another, then taking her glass and pouring her one too. 

He held the glass out in offering and she hesitated. Two glasses were enough for her to get tipsy and she was already going on three. She was hoping she could push her limits tonight without turning into a drunken mess. 

"Thank you." She sipped on her drink but Luca kept drinking one after another . His tolerance was really high, she felt weak compared to him. She was competitive at times and she was going to show him she could keep up. Taking the bottle from him, his eyes flickered up and he watched her tip her head back and drink right from the bottle. She grinned from the look he was giving her and if she didn't feel so buzzed, she would have known if he chuckled or not. 

"A woman that enjoys her alcohol. I like that." 

She wasn't like this other times, never had she been so bold and unladylike at gatherings in Small Heath. Luca brought something out of her that was hidden away for years. She felt like she was carefree and could do whatever she wanted. 

"I enjoy a lot of things, Luca." She stepped closer to him, taking another gulp of wine from the bottle. "Smoking…gambling..." She touched the front of his dress shirt, swaying slowly. "The company of a handsome man..." She smiled lazily and lost her footing, Luca wrapping his arm around her to hold her weight. Their bodies were pressed together with their faces only inches apart. Isobel couldn't stop looking into his dark eyes, no matter how much she tried fighting her attraction to him, just one look in her direction and he was pulling her in. 

"You're drunk, Clara." 

Luca's voice was almost a whisper. Isobel liked the way his large hands wrapped around her waist and back. She reached up and brushed away the dark locks of hair that fell into his eyes and his hand caught hers, squeezing gently. 

She wanted to kiss him even though every part of her brain was telling her not to. She couldn't think clearly, if she didnt do this now, she would never have the courage to do it so she leaned in and placed her lips against his. 

At first, Luca didn't respond and Isobel thought he would push her away. He did the opposite, his arms tightened around her and he kissed her deeper as if a fire had been ignited within him. She closed her eyes at the sensation, but her moment of bliss didn't last, Luca pulled away and Isobel quickly grabbed the table to steady herself. Luca placed a hand on his forehead and looked down at the floorboards. 

"You're drunk, Clara." He repeated, this time a firmness in his voice. Even if she was, she still felt hurt over being rejected. She would likely regret making the first move in the morning but none of that mattered right now. 

She looked away from him with narrowed eyes glaring invisible holes in the wall. The bottle was raised to her lips again but Luca's hand extended out and stopped her. She jerked away from the action, the wine spilling all over her dress. 

"Damn it!" She snapped in frustration, handing Luca the bottle and running her fingers through her hair. He put the empty bottle on the table and looked at her dress. It was ruined. 

"Come and relax." 

He carefully wrapped his arms back around her and walked her over to the small sofa in the main room and laid her down. 

"You need to sleep this off. I will call my mother to have my cousin make something for you." 

Isobel barely registered anything he was saying when she laid down and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning and all she wanted to do was sleep. The last thought that crossed her mind before she drifted off;

_'What would Tommy think about this…?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer but I hope everyone enjoyed it! I also want to thank those of you who have left kudos and comments on my work. It really pushes me to keep writing! 
> 
> Italian: 
> 
> pomodoro - tomato  
> facile - easy  
> Che cosa? perché non l'hai fermato - what? Why didn't you stop him.  
> bastardo - bastard


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of muffled music reached Isobel's ears and stirred her awake. She was met with the view of the white ceiling, her eyes blinking rapidly to rid herself of the sting from the bright light shining through the window. 

She sat up slowly with a sigh, running her fingers through her messy dark locks. Memories from the night before flooded her head and she groaned. She ended up getting drunk in front of Luca and she regretted it. 

Her eyes scanned the apartment to find it empty. When she looked down at her dress, she noticed her red dress was replaced with a black silk dress with crystal beads. There was no traces of wine on her skin and the thought alone made her jump on her feet, grab her purse, and rush to the door. 

She reached the end of the stairs with loud footsteps, pushing the double doors open as she looked around for any signs of life. The music led her into the dining area of the restaurant where she spotted the gramophone playing and an older woman standing at the counter stirring her cup of coffee. Isobel was unsure of what to do, but the woman turned her head and motioned her over. 

"Come here, child." 

Isobel made her way over to stand beside her stiffly. She waited for her to speak while a steaming cup of coffee was put in front of her. 

"How do you know my son, Luca?" She asked in her thick accent, studying Isobel when she sipped on her coffee to combat against the lingering hangover. 

Isobel paused at the word _'son'_ her eyes widening when she realised this was Luca's mother. 

"He knew my father Bernard. I help my father run our restaurant and one of Luca's factories is on the same street so he stops by sometimes...Mrs. Changretta, can I ask you who put this dress on me?" Isobel asked tentatively, debating with herself if she really wanted to know. What if it was Luca? Or worse, one of his men? 

Audrey smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on her arm to calm her. 

"It was only proper that I changed your soiled clothes. Don't worry, Luca had left the room when I told him I had the dress. He was afraid it wouldn't be the right size but I knew it was fine."

Isobel let out a sigh of relief and turned the coffee cup in her hands. 

"Where is Luca now?" 

Audrey was looking at her strangely, as if she knew something no one else knew. "Do you like my son, Clara?" 

 

Clearing her throat, Isobel took another sip of her coffee and nodded slowly. She liked Luca more than anyone knew, even more than she was willing to believe and Audrey could see right through her. 

"Yes."

"Fantastica! My son needs someone nice in his life." 

Isobel was pulled into a hug faster than she could comprehend what was happening. Audrey pulled away with a wide smile, touching her face with both hands and exclaiming in excitement how beautiful she was. Isobel was uncomfortable by the attention and Audrey laughed and moved away. 

"Va bene, you must have a busy day ahead. I will let you go. Luca is at the factory if you want to visit him." She looked at Isobel knowingly and Isobel ducked her head and started walking to the door with a sheepish smile, telling her goodbye before stepping out onto the busy street. 

She stared at the pavement as she walked, her head filled with thoughts of Luca and her family. This job wasn't going in the direction it was supposed to go, she was becoming attached to the enemy, Luca was supposed to be her enemy. Why couldn't she see it that way? Just picturing the way he smiled at her sent her heart racing. She was feeling more and more guilty about deceiving him. 

The feeling of being watched caused her to look up and scan the faces around her. Everyone was off doing their own thing, sellers yelled out the items they were offering, mothers tended to their crying children and men carried heavy bags of food bought from the surrounding markets. She noticed a man standing across the street with narrowed eyes just looking at her and she stopped walking and faced him. They both stood still amongst the crowds and Isobel wondered who he was. She knew it was unwise to approach a stranger so she looked around again to see if there was anyone else. When her eyes focused back on the strange man, she saw that he was gone. 

Who could that be? Was it one of Tommy's men? She continued walking and moved into Bernard's restaurant hurriedly. She peered out the window, still not seeing him. Calming her nerves, she walked in the back of the restaurant and moved into a side room. She sat down at a desk and grabbed the phone placing it to her ear. 

"516 Small Heath." She told the operator, nervously waiting while she was put through and the other end rang. 

_"Hello?"_ Answered a gruff voice. 

"Tommy, it's Isobel." 

There was silence, then shifting and a sigh. That was a sign Tommy was not happy. 

_"Michael told me you didn't return to Bernard's last night. You spent the night with Luca."_

"I just slept there, Tommy, honest. I was on the sofa...I got drunk." 

_"You weren't thinking clearly, Isobel. He could have killed you in your moment of weakness if he was even the slightest suspicious!"_

Isobel flinched from his outburst, her fingers painfully digging into her palm to suppress her emotions. She felt so lost and confused…guilty. 

"I-I' m sorry Tommy…it won't happen again." 

Another sigh. 

_"This wasn't a good idea, what was I thinking putting you in the center of one of the most dangerous mob families? You're too rebellious for your own good. Fuck this is spiraling out of control."_

"No...NO. I can do this! You treat me like a child! I am a woman Tommy! One who can make her own decisions!"

_"Those foolish actions will get you killed! I can't have that on my conscious. First Grace, then John. I won't lose another one of me own!"_

"Listen, I have a name." 

Thomas was quiet now, she knew this was what he wanted all along. 

"Giovanni Rosiello. The document said he is partnered with Luca in the exportation of weaponry."

_"Alright, I'll check his background. Any more meetings with Luca and you report back to Michael, got it? Good job at finding a name."_

Isobel hung up and sat there in silence. She sighed and slouched her shoulders disliking that she was in the middle of this whole thing. She didn't want to choose sides.…

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

Although it was difficult for Isobel to stay away from Luca, she knew there was no other choice. The guilt she felt was too strong and sometimes when she was so distressed it showed on her face. She kept herself busy by working in the restaurant, speaking to Michael on the phone every night to tell him her whereabouts or listen to any information he gathered on his own. Within a span of three days, she saw Luca on the streets twice. The first time, he was entering his factory and the second, he tipped his hat in her direction when they made eye contact across the street from each other. Luca was a busy man indeed and she wasn't going to interfere more than she had to. 

Time dragged on in a slow pace so she decided after serving lunch to get some much needed air. She left the head chef Pierre in charge and ventured off into the markets to get lost in the crowd. Being just another face gave her a sense of normalcy, the weight on her shoulders was lifting after days of struggle and she was enjoying her afternoon. All this walking brought her back to Mulberry street and she studied the different types of foreign fruits she never seen before. 

Sudden cheering and upbeat music caught her attention and she turned around and walked over to the gathering crowd. She watched two men play violins while another hit a drum, a guy in the center wearing a painted mask danced around and handed trinkets to the cheerful onlookers. Another man in a mask popped up beside Isobel, startling her and making her laugh. 

"Per te, bella donna!" Said the man, taking her wrist and placing a pretty bracelet on it. He moved away before Isobel could thank him and she looked down at the silver bracelet, liking the black rose charm in the center. 

The feeling of being watched quickly had her looking up again. She saw the man from the day she left Luca's restaurant standing on the other side of the crowd. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she pushed past people to get closer. She was almost close enough to get a better look at his features but her arm was grabbed. Flinching away, she turned around to find Luca smirking down at her with a match dangling from his mouth. 

"Luca, you scared me!" 

He looked amused from her reaction and twisted the match in his mouth with his fingers, throwing the match on the ground and glancing at the noisy crowd. 

"I saw you around, figured I'd come and say hello. Its been awhile." His hand was still resting on her arm. 

"I've been working. There's a lot to do when my father is gone." 

He nodded at that, his eyes focusing on something distant. She tried to look where he was looking but there was too many people. 

"I wanted to ask you personally if you'd like to go out tonight. Girl like you isn't too busy to have a good time, huh?"

She felt him pulling her away from the crowd now and she followed. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the man that was staring at her before was gone once again. 

Stopping just outside of an alley, Luca kept her under his dark gaze waiting for an answer. She wasn't supposed to make plans with Luca without speaking to either Michael or Tommy first. It was impossible to avoid Luca and she didn't want to anymore. 

Meeting his gaze, she smiled, "I would like that. I'm free tonight." 

She could tell he liked that more than he showed it. The kiss they shared the other night flashed back in her memory and she wouldn't allow herself to be embarrassed over it. Luca wasn't treating her any differently so he didn't have a problem with it. She noticed since he showed up, his hand had yet to move from her arm. He tried to make subtle glances around them like he was looking for something but she could see that he was on alert. 

Slowly she reached up and traced the scar on his cheekbone with her thumb to snap him out of it. His head turned to focus back on her and they blocked out the noise around them to gaze at one another. Luca was moving closer, Isobel wasn't just imagining this. His breath ghosted against her lips and he instinctively moved in and kissed her. Her hand cupped his cheek while their lips moved, his tongue swiping across her bottom lip teasingly. He pulled away only making her want more. She stood there catching her breath, watching from the corner of her eye when Luca glanced back out at the street, his arm snaking around her waist. 

"Luca...I never had the chance.. to thank you for the beautiful dress." She was trying her hardest to compose herself in public. 

He kept his arm firmly around her and led her back on the street, from how close they were, Isobel felt like he was being protective over her. 

"I want you to wear that dress tonight." 

She looked up at him as they walked, unable to read his expression. He was thinking about something and she was curious to know what that was. 

"Are you okay?" 

His expression softened to hide whatever he was concerned about. If she was any normal girl, she would have been content with his smile but not her, it was forced. 

"Yes. Listen, Clara, a black car will come by to pick you up at seven. The man you seen at my restaurant is named Federico. He will drive you to where you need to go. I suggest you close your restaraunt early tonight." 

They stopped in front of Bernard's place and he opened the door for her. He did another subtle look, this time inside the restaraunt. She didn't dare say anything, she was nervous but for some strange reason, she was trusting Luca and would listen to his suggestion about closing the restaraunt early. 

"Thank you." She climbed the steps and entered the restaraunt, turning around to place a quick peck on his cheek. He finally released his hold on her arm, watching her walk away. He tipped his hat to her through the window when she glanced back and then he was gone like he wasn't there only moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of mystery in this chapter! Does anyone have any guesses about what will happen next? 
> 
> Italian: 
> 
> Va bene - Alright  
> Per te, bella donna - For you, beautiful lady


	6. Chapter 6

Isobel sat in front of her vanity mirror doing her makeup with soft classical music playing from the gramophone to relax her. She stared at her reflection after brushing some rouge on her cheeks and smiled to herself. The last time she went on a date was when she was nineteen and Ada introduced her to one of her school mates. She thought that they would be a good match, but the date ended in disaster when ‘George’ tried to slide his hand up her dress. She wouldn’t even let him drive her home after that and he followed behind her like a lost puppy stuttering to explain his actions. 

Tonight wouldn’t be like that, things would be different because Luca was a gentleman and she witnessed a soft side compared to the calm and cold exterior Luca showed the world. 

The shop was closed two hours ago and Isobel was still feeling the jitters after seeing the mysterious man in the market earlier that day. The way Luca was acting was not normal and him telling her to close shop early was a warning that something was going on that involved her. 

The shrill ringing of the phone made her jump and she let out a sigh and stood up. She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost seven and looked back at the phone. There was no time for another one of Michael’s interrogations; Federico would be showing up any minute. She could talk to Michael after the date, there was no rush with it being a Saturday night. 

“Oh, bloody hell, call back would ya?” She snapped, annoyed from Michael’s persistent nature. She gathered her gloves and purse and left her room, heading downstairs to the dining area of the restaurant to wait for the black car Luca told her about. 

She wasn’t waiting no more than five minutes when a black Cadillac showed up and the man she recognised from the restaurant stepped out to greet her. 

“Hello, Federico.” 

“Good evening, Ms. Monette.” 

He held the door open for her and she climbed into the car and waited while he shut it and slid back behind the wheel. She stared out the window as he drove her across the city, her mind thinking about the phone call and why Michael called her twice in a row when she didn’t answer the first. She felt bad for avoiding him purposely but she wasn’t supposed to be on this date and she didn’t want to face another scolding from Tommy every time Michael raced back to call him to stay on his good side. The only reason why Michael was in New York and away from the family was because he didn’t tell Tommy about the fake deal Polly made with Luca. That was his test and he failed it to stay loyal to his mum. She didn’t blame him, but it was obvious he would rather be back with the family instead of watching over her.

The city looked beautiful with all the tall buildings and bright lights. She couldn’t leave the vicinity of the restaurant for her safety but now she was regretting not sneaking away sooner. 

Within a few minutes time, the car pulled up to an unmarked speakeasy hidden between a cluster of shops. She climbed out when Federico opened the door for her again, thanking him and smoothing down her dress Luca had given her. Federico didn’t tell her if Luca was already inside so she looked around and calmly entered the place. 

Inside, a live band played upbeat music and young couples danced around and sipped on drinks. Tables were full of happy and cheerful faces and the gold sparkling decorations looked glamourous in contrast to the dark marble counters and tables. She slowly approached the open bar and leaned against the counter, fixing her gray mink fur draped around her arms. 

“What can I get you?” Asked the bartender. 

 

“A Mary Pickford, please.” 

She watched the bartender prepare her drink and she picked up the fancy cocktail glass, sipping on the pink coloured liquid. Her eyes scanned around again, wondering if Luca was going to be late. 

The presence of someone behind her made her pause and her eyes looked down beside her where a black hat was placed on the counter. Luca was letting her know he arrived and she turned around with a smile. 

“So you’ve arrived?” 

“You think I would leave a beautiful woman all by herself in a place like this?” His eyes had a hint of playfulness to them as he looked her from head to toe. His hand brushed along the shimmery beads lined along the neckline of her dress with a smirk. 

“Hm…I love the way you look tonight.” 

“Don’t I always look good?” 

She matched the smirk on his face, taking another sip of her drink and turning to watch the couples around them. 

“I closed shop early today like you suggested.” 

She watched his reaction closely but couldn’t find anything suspicious about it. Everything he did, he was always so calm. 

“Good. There has been some things going on in the area and there’s no need to get others involved in something they have no place in.” 

“What kind of things?” Isobel was challenging him.

He turned the glass around in his hand and looked up to meet her questioning gaze. 

“Dangerous things.”

Hearing that made her fall silent from the concern she felt for her own well being. It was beginning to sound like she was in danger for being around Luca, but how would anyone know about the two of them when their relationship was just starting? There was no talk of dating or being girlfriend and boyfriend but the way they acted around each other confirmed that there was a spark there. They weren’t just friends like they were supposed to be. 

“You don’t think I can handle it?” She shot back, wondering where this sudden burst of courage was coming from. She never was the type to sit back and let someone run her but this was really pushing the limits. Arthur warned her during shooting practice at his house that the mafia were not someone you wanted to mess with. 

Luca didn’t respond right away to her question, he nursed his drink and watched the band play their upbeat jazz music. From the way he looked, she would say gears were turning in his head. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but he also didn’t want to give her the idea that she could take on the whole world, either. He leaned in closer to her when he lowered his drink and spoke quietly in her ear. 

_“You’re not meant for this, innocence has no place in a game for devils…”_

He leaned back so they were face to face and she stared at him with a serious expression. Her arm came up and snaked around his neck, her body pressing close against him. She brushed her lips along the shell of his ear, whispering lowly. 

_“I’m no angel.”_

She pulled away from his warm embrace, leaving her glass on the counter so she could freely move through the sea of people. He watched her with a smirk on his face, following her actions and pushing through the crowd after her. 

When he finally reached her, his arm found its way around the middle of her back and he pulled her close against him once more. 

“Care to dance?” 

She watched him with a smile, her hand slipping into his outstretched hand. 

“I would love too.” 

He was quick to follow along to the beat of the music, his feet moving without misstep. They turned in circles around the room, many nearby dancers moving out of their way to avoid them. Isobel felt like the most important woman in the room, Luca was looking at her with such tenderness that he could have looked like a different man to his enemies. 

She let him lead the dance, following his steps with a small laugh whenever he quickened their steps. 

“You’re a good dancer.” 

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” 

The dance finished faster than Isobel wanted, but she was happy and out of breath when they stopped. Letting out a sigh, he led her back to the open bar with his hand still on her back and she gulped down her drink to come down from the excitement flooding through her system. 

“We should do that again sometime.” 

Luca sipped the rest of his drink and flashed her a smile. 

“Maybe someday…” 

He put his empty glass down and looked around the place, his hand reaching out to grab his hat. She watched him until she finished her own drink, standing up straighter with the same thought in mind. 

“You want to get out of here?” He asked her, already knowing she was thinking the same thing. She nodded at his offer, waiting until he placed his hat back on his head before taking his arm. 

Outside, Luca looked up and down the street and made a signal with his hand. The sound of a car starting from the alley bounced off the walls and grew louder until the familiar black car drove up and stopped in front of them. Isobel chuckled to herself, thinking about how horrible that must have been for Federico to sit in a car and wait until this date was finished to pick up the two of them. 

She climbed into the back first when Luca held the door open for her, then the car was off back down the road once he was inside.

“Where to?” Federico asked.

“We’re going to my place,” Luca replied casually. Federico didn’t say anything, but Isobel could tell he was surprised by Luca’s response. She wondered how many women stepped foot in Luca’s home before her, but the way Federico reacted told her it was likely not many. He did appear to be more on the private side. 

The car ride was filled with growing tension, she could feel it. She figured it might have been just her, but Luca was constantly looking at her when she turned to look out the window. Oddly enough, she didn’t have the courage to meet his gaze but he didn’t seem to mind. He liked to study her from what she could see. 

Pulling up to a white gated building, Isobel exited the car and stared up at the luxurious looking place. It was right in the heart of the city and it explained why Luca was always at the restaurant and the factory from how close everything was. She followed him up the stone steps in silence, entering the home and looking around. Each room was large and well furnished, the walls filled with paintings from famous Italian painters and cherry wood shelves filled with books. 

She walked over to the shelf and browsed the selection of books he had. He removed his hat and suit jacket watching her. “You like to read?” 

“I love it. I spent a lot of my time reading, well when I’m not busy.” She chuckled and he approached her and took her mink fur from her and hung it beside his hat and jacket. When he turned around, he noticed she was staring at him. 

The mood shifted in an instant and he took slow steps towards her, his eyes looking darker and predator like. She stood still as he approached, his hand coming up to stroke her face when they were only inches apart. Leaning into his gentle touch, her hand came out to rest on his chest before it slid up to his shoulder and down his back. Stepping into his arms, his head leaned down and his lips kissed the soft skin of her neck, his teeth grazing the tender flesh. She tilted her head sideways, her eyes closing from the feeling of his mouth on her heated skin. His lips traveled up the side of her neck and along her jaw line until they finally reached her lips. She eagerly leaned in so their lips connected, the two of them kissing aggressively. 

His arms wrapped around her keeping her in a tight hold and she started to back up when he walked, the back of her calves touching the sofa. She slowly sat down without breaking their kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips to finally explore her mouth. She leaned back against the couch so she was laying down and he found his way on top of her, his hands sliding over her curves. 

He was taking over her senses, every breath she took, she inhaled his cologne and the faint scent of whiskey on his breath. She pulled away to take a breath and his kisses didn’t stop, he made a trail back down her neck and across her collar bones, his hands helping her swiftly remove her clothing like she was helping him. Her mind was too caught up in the moment to think properly. Nothing else mattered outside these walls, she wanted Luca and Luca wanted her. 

His rough hands found their way to her breasts and her head tipped back from the sensation. She was writhing beneath him and her fingers slid through his raven locks, messing up his perfect hair and pulling on the strands teasingly. He settled between her as if this wasn’t their first time together, her nails digging into his shoulders when he positioned himself and pushed into her slowly. She let out a sigh as her body adjusted and she gripped onto him tightly when he started to move. She matched his pace and moved with him, capturing his lips passionately. Her hands came up and grazed his toned stomach and chest, his pace quickening as time went on. Their hands moved over each other like they were exploring every inch of their bodies. Time felt endless between them, the noises from the street below were completely blocked out, all she could focus on was Luca’s laboured breathing. She couldn’t suppress the noises threatening to escape past her lips, her body was on fire and she moaned into his neck, his hands tangling in her hair. 

She could feel the pressure building; she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Luca stared down at her intensely and she met his gaze refusing to look away. He wouldn’t be able to go much longer, both of them were a mess and his hands firmly gripped her shaking body until they both went over the edge and he let go with a long shudder. 

Shifting so he was now laying beside her, he pulled her heated body against him, her head resting against his chest. They said nothing as they laid there catching their breathes, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

He turned his head to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder, whispering to her softly. 

_“Ti volevo dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto…”_

She smiled even though she didn’t know what he was saying. She had fallen head over heels in love with Luca and she never wanted this moment to end. Closing her eyes in exhaustion, she felt a kiss to her temple before she relaxed in his strong hold and drifted off. 

 

 **THE NEXT MORNING.**

 

Isobel had the best morning of her life in years when she woke up and smiled when the events from the previous night flooded her mind. Luca was already around and looking at paperwork so she got up and kissed him good morning before bathing. 

She ended up slipping the dress from last night back on but she planned on stopping by the restaurant to change and speak with Michael on the phone. She was sure he would be angry from her not returning his call sooner. 

Walking back into the sitting room, she looked around and didn’t see Luca anywhere. 

“Luca?” She called out, walking around to find her purse. She needed a cigarette. 

Her purse wasn’t anywhere, she kept looking around everywhere for it but came up with nothing. She knew she didn’t leave it at the speakeasy because she stepped out of the car with it in her hand. Walking down the hall, she opened the door and stopped when she realised this room was Luca’s study. 

Entering the room she looked around at some more books left on the desk but stopped in her tracks when she saw Luca leaning against the wall with something in his hand. He was staring down at it and when she walked closer, her eyes widened and she gasped. 

He was looking at her passport. 

“Luca…” She said tentatively, taking a step back when he pushed off the wall and took a step closer to her. His eyes were dangerous, _cold._

“Isobel. That’s your real name? Isobel _fuckin’_ Shelby.” 

He was so furious that she could _feel it._

She kept her distance unsure of what he was capable of. He threw the passport on the floor like it had burned him, his jaw clenching. This was too much, she took a risk and she was paying the consequences. The worst part? She was all alone and no one could help her. 

“You deceive _me?_ I invited a Shelby in my home! I slept with **you!”**

He charged at her and slammed his hands against the wall beside her head, trapping her between him. He glared down at her and she flinched, trying her hardest not to show the fear on her face. 

“I’m s-sorry Luca! I had instructions to get close to you to gather information but things changed! I-I started to like you… _love you…”_ Her voice was weak and her throat was tight. She struggled with keeping the tears from falling from her face. 

“Bugiarda!” He shouted again, his fingers digging into her arm and roughly pulling her away from the wall and towards the door. 

She was crying now, hot tears streamed down her face and she shakily gathered her passport and purse thrown on the floor and stumbled out of the room. 

She ran down the hall with him trailing after her with loud steps. “Leave before I kill you!” He spat, watching as she flung open the door and ran down the steps. She didn’t dare look back at him as she briskly walked down the street, jumping when the door was slammed. 

Inside the home, Luca stood there with his chest heaving from fury. That bitch got under his skin and deceived him just like Polly Gray and it angered him more than anything. Somewhere inside him he felt hurt too but he pushed that feeling away and focused on his rage to keep him going. 

He entered the sitting room and threw a few books around and watched them bounce off the wall. He needed some alcohol to process what was happening. Tommy was trying to destroy him again but this time he was going to be prepared. 

Swiping the half empty bottle of whiskey off the coffee table, he stopped when something glinted near his foot. Slowly he bent down and picked up the bracelet knowing it had to be Clara’s… _Isobel’s._ He nearly crushed it in his hand until he noticed the charm dangling on the chain. 

“Death’s flower...” 

This was something given to women of mob men whenever a hit was put on them. The moment they wore the jewelry with the flower, they were dead. He didn’t know what pushed him to run out the door and look for Isobel but his feet were leading him down the street with a gun in his hand. 

_He needed to save her before it was too late._

\-------------

 

Isobel wiped the tears from her face with her hand. She knew she looked a mess from crying so hard but she couldn’t stop. 

The farther she walked from Luca’s home the weaker she was becoming. Her chest felt as if a hole was replacing her heart and she wanted to make it stop. Going to New York was a bad idea, she never should have accepted Tommy’s offer of getting close to Luca. She would have been back in the countryside all this time bored but safe. She didn’t know which was worse. 

“Isobel!” A voice called out, shaking Isobel out of her thoughts. She followed the sound of the voice and turned to see Michael running towards her a block away, a gun was in his hand. She furrowed her brows in confusion knowing that Michael was breaking every rule Tommy put in place. He wasn’t supposed to be seen in public with her. 

“Michael what are you doing—“

 **“LOOK OUT!”**

Isobel heard Michael’s scream and a sharp pain pierced through her stomach and she stumbled. Looking down at her stomach, red started to spread along the fabric of her dress, her hand coming down to touch it. When she pulled her hand away, blood covered her hand and her eyes widened. 

_She had been shot…_

Her ears rang and her body was going numb. Michael was running towards her with two of his men, his shouting was silent as she fell against the pavement. The world was spinning around her and her body was ice cold. She stared up at the blue sky as her vision blurred and the blue was replaced with darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Now the real trouble starts! Seems like Isobel can't stay away from trouble ever since she came to New York.
> 
> Italian:
> 
> Ti volevo dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto…” -I wanted you since the first time I saw you...
> 
> Bugiarda!- Liar!


	7. Chapter 7

_They say death is the only way a man can get any rest after a long torturous life. And a woman? What about them? All I see is darkness, I can feel the waters pushing me down and at the bottom in the deepest corners, I see…_

_**Him.** _

"Isobel…"

"ISOBEL!"

Waking to the symphony of gunshots the world came crashing down in a burst of agony and the sharp taste of copper in the back of Isobel's throat. Her eyes blinked rapidly trying to focus on the blurry figures running around her, stiff arms coming up try and touch the gunshot wound wet and sticky from blood. Her hands were stilled, eyes searching until they landed on the concerned face of Michael. He was saying something, his lips were moving but all that was heard was shouting and the firing of guns. 

"Help me move her!" Michael called out to his men, many of them too distracted from trying to cover them. Luca showed up at the scene moments after Isobel was shot and all hell broke loose when some of his men pulled up in vehicles and stepped out with their tommy guns. 

No one was paying attention to them and Michael truly looked desperate and petrified for the first time in Isobel's presence. He tried so hard to be like Thomas, keeping the emotion from his face to hide his weaknesses. She watched him and the way his eyes grew wide and his breathing turned erratic. The pain wasn't as strong as before but her legs were numb and that wasn't a good sign. She wanted to focus on something else, but her mind was reminding her that she was lying in a pool of her own blood. 

The shots were coming closer, one whizzed above their heads and hit a street lamp with a loud shatter. Michael ducked and used one hand to keep pressure on her wound with his bunched up coat, his other hand outstretched with a gun firing away. 

A voice was yelling out demands over all the noise, it was the only voice she could decipher from the rest. Luca was yelling at his men for shooting her way. She thought she wasn't hearing clearly from the catastrophe around them. That's what it had to be, she was only hallucinating from blood loss, it had to be. Luca hated her…

"Ah, shit!" Michael cried out, a shaky hand gripping his bleeding shoulder. He was shot and Isobel opened her mouth to say something, to tell him to leave before he turned out half dead too. She couldn't have him die for protecting her, she didn't deserve it after keeping secrets from him.

Michael was injured and he was still trying to help her. She gave him a look and he knew what she was trying to say. 

"No, I'm staying here. Family protects each other." He held her face and wiped the blood off her cheek showing her that he cared even when he didn't show it enough. 

She let him, wishing she could smile if it didn't take so much energy. She was feeling the fatigue behind her eyes, they were heavy like lead but snapped open wide when a figure came up quickly behind them. She tried to tell Michael but her voice was gone. When Michael noticed something wasn't right, he turned around and was hit in the head with the end of a gun, knocking him unconscious. 

Her fingers twitched at her side, trying everything she could to reach the nearby gun held in his limp hand. She saw two bodies of the men that were working for Tommy laying on the ground and her eyes flew up to look at the face hovering above her. 

It was Luca.

"Leave him alive," Luca spoke to Federico and another man Isobel didn't recognise. 

He crouched down and removed Michael's soaked coat and shrugged off his own suit jacket and placed it back on her wound. She winced from the pressure and she noticed Luca was gentle with his movements. He was concerned, she could see the worry lines in his face but he was trying his best not to break his composure in front of his men. 

"We're gonna get you out of here. You need to be someplace safe and have that wound patched up." 

Then Luca was sliding his arms under her and lifting her bridal style as if she was light as a feather. He jogged to the waiting car and slid in the back with her on his lap, Federico and his partner climbing in the front and speeding out of there with a screech of the tires. Isobel couldn't stay awake anymore, the last thing she saw was Luca's dark eyes… _like the water._

\-----------------------------

"She got away Tommy…"

_"He has her?"_

"Luca! He knocked me out and killed Robbie and Ed!"

_"Fucking hell, Michael!"_

Michael sat in his hotel room with a gun at his side on alert in case Luca found his location. His shoulder was wrapped messy, remnants of dried blood still on his ripped shirt. He used all his strength to stumble back to the hotel and sneak into his room without being seen by anyone. 

He listened to the sound of things tipping over in the background, Thomas was searching for something and failing at staying calm.

"He left me alive to be the messenger, Isobel got too close. She was coming from Luca's home when I found her walking down the street, she spent the night at his place. The dress she was wearing wasn't something the women back in Small Heath wear."

_"If he wants war, he's gonna get it."_

"No, something is different this time. It wasn't Luca or his men that shot Isobel, he knocked me out so he could take her and protect her from someone."

_"Do you know who that is?"_

"It's a man named Carlo De Marco. " 

_"De Marco…why have I heard that name before?"_

Michael pulled out some papers and sifted through them and read off the information Rob previously gathered for him.

"Says he is one of Al Capone's most trusted partners. He's been having trouble with the Changretta's and Rosiello's for months now."

Tommy sighed, _"and Isobel is in the middle of it."_

"She must have been followed, never mentioned anything to me. They think she's one of their own. "

_"Michael, I need you to listen closely. Al Capone is a very powerful man, and if Carlo is one of his most trusted, that means he is deadly. He plans on killing Isobel now that his eyes have been set on her. Italian's hold grudges, he won't let anything stop him from finding her. I'll have Arthur call you in one hour and give you the names of our other ties in New York and you recruit each one. Check out every hospital but be discreet about it."_

"And what will you do?" 

_"Arthur will take over the phones, he'll keep you informed. I'll see you in a few days."_

The line clicked and Michael sat there in the deafening silence, his heart hammering in his chest. He was all alone in this, a first time he would be in charge without Tommy's guidance. There was a lot of responsibility and Tommy was counting on him not to screw anything up. He placed his head in his hands, breathing deeply to clear his head. 

 

Across the city in a secluded area, nurses frantically moved around a small room circling the bloodied woman lying unconscious on the bed. A doctor stood hunched over Isobel's gunshot wound, his hands struggling to stay steady from the set of guns positioned on him and his coworkers. Federico and three men barged into the closest hospital and took a surgeon and two nurses by gunpoint with Luca's orders. Taking Isobel to a hospital was too risky and Luca was determined to keep Isobel away from the Shelby's. She was safest with the Changretta's, at least they had a full understanding of who their enemies were. 

Luca had to impatiently wait outside the door to stay out of the doctors way. He paced around in the hall, his thoughts racing from how bad Isobel's condition was. Out of habit he continuously pulled out his pocket watch to check the time only adding to his suffering with making time seem as if it were going slower. He knew he cared about Isobel, even if she deceived him. There was something about her that he couldn't shake, through the anger and rage his mind always pictured her smiling face. 

_"What have you done to me woman…"_

He would have paced that hall all day if he was given the chance. Luckily the door was opened an hour later and the two nurses briskly walked out of the room with their heads low, purposely avoiding Luca's gaze. He pushed his way into the room and watched the doctor gathering all his things and he roughly grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. 

"How is she?"

"She will survive. I patched up the wound and I've sent my nurses out to get some more supplies."

Luca sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead. He had never felt so afraid of losing anyone until Isobel came around, and he did not want to go through that experience again. 

"Is she able to talk?" There was so much the two of them still needed to discuss. 

"Yes, but she will be fatigued and disoriented from the morphine." 

Luca squeezed his shoulder, his grip tight standing face to face with the doctor. He kept his voice low and deadly. 

"You come when I call. I want you to check Isobel once a day with your two nurses taking shifts in between. If anything happens to her, you will be held responsible. "

He pointed a finger against the man's chest, the doctors eyes wide with fear. 

"Y-yes Mr. C-Changretta I-I understand!"

Luca smiled and patted his shoulder gesturing to Federico who was waiting at the door.

"See that man? He'll compensate you for your time." 

The doctor quickly nodded and left the room without question. He wanted to get as far away from Luca from hearing things about him on the streets. 

Luca waited until the doctor was gone and Federico got the hint to leave and shut the door behind him. Luca turned around to stare at Isobel sleeping on the bed and he quietly approached her to stand at her side. His hand came down to rest on her head, gently stroking her hair. 

The movement stirred Isobel awake, her eyes flying open and her body jerking from the burst of adrenaline. Luca held her down and she winced from the pain caused by the sudden movement. 

"Relax, Isobel. You're safe."

At the sound of Luca's voice, Isobel relaxed against his hold, her eyes darting up to meet Luca's concerned gaze. 

"Luca…where am I…?" 

Nothing looked familiar to Isobel. 

"We're at a safe location in one of the apartments I own. No one knows about this place besides Federico and my closest men."

Isobel laid there in silence and stared up at the ceiling. She was confused and had so many things on her mind but the fog that was clouding her head wasn't allowing her to think clearly. 

"Who shot me? Where's…Michael?" She remembered Michael protecting her during the shoot out. 

Luca didn't like her mentioning Michael and his eyes narrowed slightly but he tried to hide his annoyed expression. He didn't want to hear anything else about the other Shelby's. 

"Michael is alive and likely hiding. I know who shot you and I'm going to personally take care of the problem." 

His hand wrapped around her's and she weakly squeezed his hand. 

There was more she wanted to say but she was afraid to say it. Things didn't end well that morning but Luca seemed like his old self again. 

"Luca...why are you helping me when you know I'm a Shelby. This morning, you hated me. You're acting like nothing happened."

They both looked at each other and Luca was at loss for words. He should have hated her but he didn't. She was the first woman he's loved in a long time and he wasn't willing to let her go. 

"You're special to me. I want you to be my woman." 

He leaned down and kissed the top of her hand. Isobel felt her heart flutter from his sweet words. She dreamed of the day Luca would reveal his feelings to her. 

She moved her hand up to rest on his face, her fingers finding their way to the back of his neck to pull him down. He leaned down, careful of her wound and when he was close enough, she leaned up and kissed his lips. 

"I'm sorry for deceiving you. There were times I wanted to tell you who I was but I didn't want to betray my family. I was caught in the middle and I thought the guilt would eat me alive."

Isobel rested her forehead against his and stroked his cheek. Being here with him felt surreal, she didn't think she would ever see him again when she ran out of his apartment. She should have been scared knowing someone wanted her dead, but being with Luca made her feel like the safest woman in the world. 

"I don't want you worrying about a thing. I'll deal with Michael and Tommy if they become a problem."

Isobel stopped him from pulling away after hearing those words. She looked at Luca with sad eyes and spoke just above a whisper. 

"You must promise me you won't harm Thomas or Michael. I don't want anyone in my family killed because of me."

Luca stared at her with a blank expression. There was going to be problems and he was sure either Thomas or Arthur would come to New York now that things were escalated and Isobel was nearly killed. 

"Luca, promise me."

Her voice was more stern and she was squeezing his hand tighter warning him. 

Sighing loudly, Luca stroked the top of her hand with his thumb and thought it over. He didn't want Isobel to hate him and she would despise him if he killed one of her family members. He had the right to protect himself and the Shelby's were known to be violent fighters.

"I won't be getting cut up, Isobel."

Luca moved away from the bed and walked over to the door. She tried to sit up to get him to come back but the pain spreading through her body with each movement made her stop. 

"Luca!" She called out, glaring at him when he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, turning around to look in at her. 

"Get some rest, you need it."

"Luca, come back here!" She called out again, wishing she had enough strength to pull herself out of bed. 

A war was going to start between Luca and Thomas and there was nothing she could do with being stuck in bed. 

What bothered her the most was that _it was all her fault.…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I posted a chapter. I had a bit of writers block, trying to decide which direction to take this story. I apologise for keeping you all waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun was just peeking above the horizon. A lone car drove along the empty city street, the hum of the engine bouncing off the buildings where people lay tucked in their beds. Michael stood at the balcony of the hotel, his eyes focused on the car as it came closer and parked out front of the enterance. Two men stepped out with their flat caps low over their eyes, the third man dressed similar and the one Michael recognised as Tommy. He waited until they were safely inside the building and out of sight before he did the same thing, closing the double doors and waiting until there was three knocks on his door. 

He opened the door and stepped aside, the two men carrying two large black bags with Tommy stepping in behind them. He greeted Michael and they both calmly watched both men remove weapons from the bags and line them up along the table. 

"Told Arthur I couldn't find her, all hospitals had no trace of her."

Michael looked at Tommy and tried to read the expression on his face. He was still calmly standing there watching the guns being unpacked. 

_"Luca is too smart to leave her so vulnerable. He has her hidden well."_

"What should we do then?" Michael was ready to follow his instructions.

Tommy finally turned away and pulled out his pocket watch checking the time. He was waiting for something and Michael wanted to know what. 

"Tommy?" 

The phone ringing made Michael jump and his first instinct was to answer it but Tommy was already moving across the room and picking up the receiver like he was expecting a call. 

_"They're on their way? Right, thank you."_ Tommy hung up the phone just as quick as he answered it. He was in his own world as he walked around Michael and heard rapid knocking on the door. 

Michael learned at this point to stay silent and observe whenever Tommy was going through with his plans. The door was opened and who Michael saw made his eyes widen. 

"Mum, what are you and Ada doing here?!"

Polly walked in with a smile and removed her hat. Ada stood beside her with a nervous look and behind them Aberama and his son Bonnie walked in with them. 

"Think I could stay away with all the trouble brewing here?" 

Polly walked over to Michael and pulled him in for a tight hug, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.  
_"Thank God you're safe.'_

Tommy waited until the greetings were finished and decided now was the time to explain. 

_"Polly and Ada have come here to help with bringing Isobel home. The first step is locating her, but this won't be possible without drawing Luca out. We have made a plan to set up a meeting between Ada and Luca. Polly is unable to make a deal with him because of betraying him first time around, so Ada is our only chance. Ada is to keep things innocent, speaking only of visiting Isobel to see how she is before suggesting a deal between them. They will be in the open and Polly will be close by as back up in case negotiations don't go as planned."_

Michael looked over at Aberama and Bonnie who was looking at him too. 

"And what of them?" 

Tommy turned to look at the two men, _"Mr. Gold is here for the second step in our plan. He's brought along his men to help against the fight with the Changretta's. Ada will visit Isobel and while doing so, Mr. Gold 's men will cause a distraction. With the Italians occupied, you and Bonnie will take Isobel to a safe location."_

"Where will that be?" 

_"Bonnie here is scheduled to fight in a few matches. It just so happens these matches take place outside of Chicago. We took that as an opportunity to contact them and strike a deal. They will be on Capone's territory which means everyone will be safe."_

"It was one of Capone's men who shot Isobel, Tommy."

_"That I know. I've spoken to Mr. Capone, and there's been a mix up, but he has informed Carlos of the situation. The fight is between the Changretta's and Rosiello's, no Shelby will ever be involved again. He has acknowledged the mistake made and will offer us the right protection and weapons needed to take down the Changretta's once and for all."_

Michael stood there silently and looked at all of their faces. Everyone was agreeing to go through with the plan but it seemed risky and nearly impossible. Thomas was naturally a risk taker but nothing like this has ever been done. 

"Isobel is not gonna want to come. She's with Luca, they've gotten close."

_"I'll take care of it when the time comes. Can I count on you, Michael?"_

He paused for a moment and let out a sigh. "Yes, you can count on me." 

Tommy patted his back, speaking to everyone in the room. _"Alright, we all know the plan. I'll let you know when contact has been made with Luca and then everything will be set in motion."_

While everyone spoke to one another, Polly approached Tommy and spoke quietly to him. 

"Don't trust Capone so easily…"

 

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

 

"Ada, you remember what to say?" 

Polly helped fix her nieces hair while the two stood outside in the alley beside the busy coffee shop. Tommy wrote a hand written letter to Luca acting as Ada and asking for a meeting concerning Isobel. He took the bait, but Tommy was sure he had something up his sleeve if he became even the slightest suspicious. 

"Yes, Pol. You've told me so many times now."

"I know, can't help but worry about you." 

Ada smiled and tried to reassure her. "I'm going to be fine, trust me. If things start getting out of hand I will leave."

"Alright, I'll be close by if you need me. Give me the signal." 

She let out a worried sigh and watched Ada walk around to the front entrance and enter the shop, finding an empty table and calmly sitting down. 

Ada tried to stay relaxed while she looked around at the other customers. A waiter came over and placed a warm cup of coffee in front of her and she thanked him awkwardly and waited. 

Luca came in minutes later in a fine tailored suit, looking around the place until he spotted Ada and approached her. He sat across from her and stared at her with a smirk on his face. 

_"You know, when I received the letter, I didn't believe it would be Ada Shelby wanting to see me. But Isobel told me something, said you were previously in America on business and that this request was authentic. So...here we are."_ He held his hands out gesturing to the coffee shop. This was an odd location to meet, but it was more fitting for someone like Ada which made this more believable.

She watched him with a serious expression on her face, not finding anything about this situation amusing. 

"I want to see Isobel."

_"Why should I let you? How do I know you won't try and betray me like your bitch of an aunt."_

He stared directly at her with expressionless eyes. He was carefully watching her expression, waiting to see if those words would set her off. 

Ada held her composure, her fingers keeping their hold on her coffee cup. She leaned forward to show she meant business, there was nothing about her that said she was feeling frightened. 

"Because I have something you want."

This caught his attention and he paused, his eyes narrowing to show he was listening. 

_"Tell me, what would that be?"_

"I know you want the Capone's distillery on 5th ave. I have the papers that could shut the place down." 

His smile widened and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _"Doing Tommy's bidding now, eh?"_

" I'm alone passing through New York to Boston and I know Isobel is here. I want to see Isobel, you want the distillery, it's a fair exchange."

Luca watched her pull out papers from her purse and place them on the table. He leaned forward with interest, looking over the documents to make sure they were real. 

_"The younger Shelby has the right resources to gather documents on Capone alone, I find that hard to believe."_

He was starting to become suspicious.

"I'm a Shelby, if I want something I will get it."

Staring at the documents, he thought it over. Taking down the distillery was something he's worked on for months, it was too close to his own and effecting business. Al was trying anything to put the Changretta's under and Luca needed to find a way to stop it. If Isobel didn't insist on seeing Ada, she wouldn't have had a chance to even be face to face with him now. 

_"One hour. You can have one hour to see Isobel and then you're gone."_

Ada smiled and agreed to the terms, relieved things went as planned and she could finally get a safe distance away from the man who hated her family and wanted them dead. 

"Tomorrow then, two o'clock. "

Luca watched her stand up with confidence, turning with not another word and walking to the door. Her face was turned away from his view hiding the wide smile on her face. Tommy knew what he was doing, he made those papers look so authentic that even Luca himself couldn't tell the difference. 

\-------------------------------------

Ada reported back to Tommy with Polly as witness to the meeting. Tommy seemed surprised that things went so well, but he reminded them they couldn't let their guards down just yet, situations were known to change and Ada needed to see Isobel as soon as possible, even if she had to be a little early. 

To continue keeping suspicions low, Ada wrote her name down in the guestbook of the hotel not far from one of Luca's factories. He would be searching for the hotel she would be staying and the next morning Ada found at her door a neatly folded piece of paper with the address to Isobel's location like Tommy said she would. 

Michael and Bonnie set everything up around the apartment and planned out the attack with Polly insisting she join in despite their protests. Naturally her demands were above theirs and she wanted to protect Ada and comfort Isobel when they went through with their plans, something a 'young man of your age couldn't do' as she told them. 

Now it was Ada's turn to do what she was instructed to do. She stepped out of a taxi and looked up and down the street like she was searching for the place. Her eyes landed on the brick building clustered together with other identical buildings and she walked over to the paint chipped door and knocked three times. 

The door opened a crack and a pair of brown eyes peeked out, the man speaking with a heavy accent. 

"Who are you? What is your business here?" 

Ada was slow with her movements and she pulled out the card left at her door and held it up for the man to see. He opened the door when he recognised it as the note he personally written and revealed himself as Federico. Ada remembered he was Luca's caporegime.

"I'm Ada Shelby and I'm here to see my sister." She kept her head high to show her fearlessness to being in a place crawling with mob men. 

Federico looked her from head to toe and stepped away, his gun at his side, something Ada didn't miss when she walked into the home. 

His hand was held out for her purse and she reluctantly handed it over. He searched through the purse to find any weapons stashed away but there was nothing. Handing it back, he stepped closer and Ada knew what was to come next. 

"I have to search you."

Ada gave a tense nod and looked away while Federico's hands trailed along her torso and legs. He was being quick about it and not letting his hands linger in one spot too long. She didn't think he was a respectable man but she was wrong. 

"You're clean. Andiamo." 

He gestured for her to follow and lead her through the living room and up the stairs. Several men in matching suits leaned against walls with weapons and were leering at her when she passed them. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself, ignoring the uncomfortable stares and thanking god that Isobel's room was nearby. She ducked into the room with brisk steps and let out a loud sigh, the noise making Isobel look up from the book she was reading near the window. 

Both women smiled when their eyes met and Ada rushed over to where Isobel sat and hugged her. 

"Oh my gosh, it's so great to see you!" Ada exclaimed making Isobel laugh. 

_"If I could run out of this chair to give you a real hug, I would!"_

Soaking up the gleeful moment, they knew their carefree meeting couldn't last. There were important things they needed to discuss.

Ada pulled back and grabbed herself a chair from the table in the middle of the room and sat down, anxiously holding the purse resting on her lap. Isobel noticed her behavior but said nothing, waiting for Ada to start the conversation off. 

"How does he treat you?" 

_"Wonderful."_

Isobel was keeping her responses short. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ada, but there was bad blood between the families and she wasn't going to add to it by saying the wrong thing. She was hoping this visit would be simple and just an exchange of pleasantries but deep down she knew this was to know more. They wanted to know everything.

"Is your wound healing?" Ada asked in concern. 

_"Yes, I got lucky and had a talented doctor stitch me up."_

She pointed to where she was shot and Ada looked at the bandage with a grimace. She wished Isobel never got involved with any of this. 

"I never agreed with Tommy to let you go. My word meant very little, when he has his mind set on a course of action, he won't let anyone stop him." 

Isobel understood what that was like, Luca was like that too and she had seen it for herself. 

"Polly was so worried about you when she heard the news." 

At the mention of their aunt, Isobel frowned, she missed having long talks with Polly. 

_"It would have been nice if she came along, but I know Luca wouldn't let her come here after she betrayed him. "_

"He didn't say nice things about her if you want to know." 

They both stared at one another in silence. Ada didn't like or trust Luca and Isobel could see it without her saying a word about it. She knew things would be like this with her family but she mentally prepared herself for conversations like these. 

Ada looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper so only Isobel could hear her. 

"If Luca has done anything to you, you need to tell me. Tommy wants to protect you, Michael too. Arthur and Polly are so worried about you. We had to convince Arthur not to come here and fight Luca himself. What you're doing isn't good, Isobel." 

She let out a sigh and stared out the window. What could she say to that? The guilt never stopped, she felt guilty for betraying Luca and now she felt guilty for making her family worry so much. One thing she did know was that her love for Luca was real. 

_"I love him, Ada. "_

"I know, I can see it in your eyes. " 

They both looked down and Isobel fiddled with the bookmark sticking out of the top of her book to distract herself. Ada placed her hand over her's and Isobel looked up seeing Ada smiling sadly. 

"I understand, I really do. It was the same for me and Freddie. But these kinds of relationships don't work out and I don't want to see you get hurt like me."

Isobel remembered when Freddie died and how upset Ada was. The way she looked at everyone changed after his death, that happy carefree girl who thought she had everything shes always wanted died with her husband and it was replaced with a woman who was widowed and had to raise a son in a world of guns and violence even when she tried to shield them both from it. She came around eventually, but it was for the safety and sake of the family. 

_"I can't let him go and I don't want to. He's the first man I've truly loved and he's accepted me even after everything I've done to him. If I leave now, I'm leaving behind the life that I've always wanted minus the guns."_

They both laughed at the joke Isobel attempted but they knew it was real. They were living dangerous lives unlike the oblivious women that walked the streets around them. 

 

After taking Ada to Isobel's room, Federico walked down the hall where Luca's office was and knocked on the door. 

_"Entra."_ Luca spoke and Federico entered the room to see Luca leaning against his desk with papers in his hand.

"Ada Shelby is here."

 _"I saw her from the window."_ Luca gestured to the single window in the room behind his desk. 

"She was clean, doesn't look like this is a set up."

Luca looked up from his papers and stood up, walking around his desk to stare out the window at the street below. His eyes scanned around, his mind deep in thought. Raising his hand so his pointer finger was up. 

_"Don't underestimate quegli zingari…"_

A loud crash alerted Luca and Federico and Luca pulled out his pistol hidden away in his desk drawer. 

_"Go check that out,"_ Luca instructed, waiting until Federico was out of the room and he slowly approached the door and peered out into the hall from the crack in the door. He saw two men with flat caps charging up the stairs and fighting off men he had stationed in the hall. 

_"Shit!"_ Luca exclaimed, pulling the door open forcefully and firing in the direction of the men. He ducked into the room whenever the shots were returned. 

The commotion in the hall made Isobel stand up in reaction, the movement sending sharp pain through her body.

 _"Ada, what did you do!"_ Isobel yelled over the sound of gunshots and fighting and Ada stood up quickly to balance her. 

"We had to do this, Isobel!" 

The shooting died down some and a man outside groaned in pain before the door opened and Michael looked in with wide eyes and a gun in his hand. 

"You alright?" He asked. 

"Yeah, let's just get out of here!" Ada responded, waiting until Bonnie appeared in the doorway with his gun drawn in case someone popped up. 

_"What? I'm not going anywhere!"_ Isobel shouted, but Ada and Michael were pulling her out of the room while holding her weight. She could do very little because the more she struggled, the more pain it caused her. 

"You'll be alright, Isobel." Michael spoke breathless, his eyes looking in all directions while they followed behind Bonnie. The apartment was silent and Isobel gasped when she seen all the bodies lying around in the hall. 

_"Where's Luca? I swear to god, Michael, you better not have hurt him! Luca!"_ She called out, trying to look around even though they were pushing her along to the stairs. A door opening slowly down the hall caught her attention and Luca peeked around the corner and shot at Michael, the bullet just missing him and hitting the wooden railing of the stairs. 

Ada screamed and everyone ducked down, Bonnie turning on his heel and shooting back. Luca jerked back into the room before the bullets could hit him and Isobel felt her heart hammering in her chest from the fear that he would get shot. 

_"Stop it! STOP IT!"_ She cried out, pushing hard on Michael's chest to try and get him away from her. 

"We gotta get her out of here!" Bonnie spoke in a frantic hushed voice, giving Michael the look that he was almost out of bullets. 

Michael and Ada moved quicker and started leading Isobel down the stairs and she continued to try and push them away. 

_"Luca!"_ She called again, but Bonnie was keeping Luca cornered by firing the last of his round. 

At the bottom of the stairs, two of Tommy's men laid dead and near the back door, an injured Federico sat slumped against a chair, his arms and hands covered in blood. 

_"Oh my god, Federico!"_ Isobel moved foward when they got close enough and Federico shakily grabbed Isobel's arms to look at her with wide pain filled eyes. He was struggling to speak and Isobel frowned when he leaned forward to whisper to her. 

_**"Luca avrà la sua vendetta..."** _

His grip released and he fell back against the chair with his eyes closed. Isobel stood there frozen in place with wide eyes. She cared for Federico, he was a nice man who had never done anything bad to her. He even kept her company when Luca was away on business. 

Her lips twisted in anger and she faced two more of Tommy's men standing at the door waiting for her. She glanced at Ada and Michael and used all her strength to jerk her arms out of their hold. 

_"Get off me!"_

She stepped outside and ignored all the voices around her trying to talk to her. She felt angry and numb inside. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow and a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and the action made her turn her head to see who was invading her personal space.

"It's alright, Sweetheart." 

_"Aunt Pol…"_

Isobel didn't realise hot tears were streaming down her face. Everything was happening too fast and none of this was what she wanted. It was all becoming too much and she buried her face in her aunts chest, Polly quickly lead her to the car because of her emotional state and got in beside her to comfort her as they drove away from the only man she had ever loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian:
> 
> Andiamo - Let's go
> 
> Entra - Come in
> 
> Quegli zingari - Those gypsies
> 
> Luca avrà la sua vendetta - Luca will have his revenge


	9. Chapter 9

Time went slower when you were heartbroken. Isobel said nothing during her and Polly's travel to Illinois. She found out they would be stopping at the city of Lyons an hour in of their car ride. She had stopped crying but besides the sadness, she felt the rage simmering beneath the surface. She was angry with Michael and Ada, mad at Polly despite her attempts at comforting her, but especially angry at Tommy. He was the one who planned this whole thing, no one had to tell her. 

She knew. 

Her head was hung and Polly kept looking at her from time to time, trying to get her attention by pointing out landmarks and interesting sights she had seen along the way. Isobel ignored her and closed her eyes remembering the last conversation her and Luca had, possibly the last moments together they would ever share. 

She blocked out everything around her and closed her eyes, focusing on all the memories her and Luca had together. Thats all they were now, memories, and the thought alone left a sadness deep in her heart. She didn't know how much time had passed until the car was parked and Polly was shaking her shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts. She blinked slowly and looked around her new surroundings. It didn't look like the city at all, there were tents and caravans all around the open space. She stepped out of the car and felt all eyes on her from the residents of this place. They wore long flowy dresses to their ankles, beads and jewellery on their wrists and neck, some had scarves and others had dark long wavy hair.

"You've brought me to a gypsy camp?" Isobel spoke softly, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears from how tired she sounded. 

"You will be safe here, it's about time you learn about your family culture." 

Polly lead her across the camp and to a small hut that looked to be built by hand. She stopped at the entrance and motioned for Isobel to enter. 

"Go on, Thomas is waiting to speak with you." 

Isobel's expression darkened now knowing Tommy was so close. Her hands became fists at her side's and she stomped inside and looked around the three room home. 

Tommy was leaning against a wall and staring out the window while he smoked a cigarette. She took a deep breath and entered the room, swiftly moving into Thomas' view and glaring at him. 

"How could you do this to me?!" 

He stood up straighter and looked her from head to toe, scoffing from the flashy dress she wore, something she would have never worn if she didn't leave Birmingham. 

"You look as if you're one of their own." He took a long drag of his cigarette and Isobel plucked the stick from his lips and put it out in the ashtray on the nearby table. 

"Things changed and you knew it! Why couldn't you let me be happy for once?! All my life, I've been stuck in Small Heath doing what you say! I went off to live in the countryside for years and when I finally get a taste of a good life, you take it away from me!" 

"You fell for an enemy and I won't allow such things! You're young and you lack the proper judgement! I warned you to not get close to that bastard!"

She was blind by rage over his insulting words. She smacked him hard in the face and stepped closer with venom in her voice.

"I will always love him! He's more of a man than you will ever be! I'm going back to him!" 

She shoved past him and he quickly turned and grabbed her arm to stop her. She tried fighting to release his hold, not caring about the pain from her wounds. 

He pushed her down on a chair and hovered over her so they were face to face. 

"You're not going back to that man, ya hear? If I see him again, I'll blow his brains out." 

She looked away from his stern gaze and crossed her arms, wishing she was stronger so she could over power him and run out of there. But she knew that even if she made it out the door, she wouldn't make it out of the camp. Tommy had men stationed everywhere. He was always one step ahead. 

"Now, you're gonna calmly sit here while I explain what's going to happen. You see this house here? You will be living here with Polly, Ada and Aberama's eldest daughter. I've made a deal with Mr. Gold to keep you here, his caravan is across the lot. He and Bonnie will watch over you in case the De Marco family decides to strike again."

"You mean in case Luca tries to snatch me from under your nose." She spat, making Tommy sigh and walk around the room. 

"You think I like putting you through this? You have given me no choice, Isobel. I can't have you doing as you please outside of Birmingham. It's dangerous and anyone who learns that you're a Shelby could come after you. I refuse to lose another member of my family. Your foolish actions effect us all." 

Isobel looked down knowing Tommy was right in a way. Luca would never betray her but Tommy would never believe it. She needed to focus on the big picture, there were other families involved and most of them hated the Shelby's. For now, she would do as Tommy says, but if he thought she was going to give up on Luca then he would be in for a surprise. If the chance came that she could return to Luca, she would do it no matter if her family liked it or not. 

"So what now then? Am I supposed to meet the Gold's and we'll all be one happy family?" Isobel spoke sarcastically, crossing one leg over the other.

Tommy refrained from rolling his eyes and he just went along with it knowing how Isobel could get if something didn't go her way. 

"I'll be staying in Lyons as well so you have another familiar face around. I'm going to give you a gun and you're going to meet Aberama's daughter. I'll allow you to go to Chicago from time to time but you must be accompanied by someone who's armed."

She didn't like being watched everywhere she turned and she stubbornly refused to agree to the terms. Tommy ignored her attitude and walked over to the doorway to motion for someone to come inside. 

A young woman a few years older than Isobel walked in wearing a long blue dress and a white shawl draped over her shoulders. She had pretty features with big dark eyes, a slightly upturned nose, full pink lips and curly dark brown hair that framed her small round face. When she saw Isobel, she smiled and quickly approached her. 

"Hello, Isobel, my name is Esmeralda." 

Isobel gave her a small smile but her body language told the woman that she was uncomfortable and didn't want to be there. Esmeralda didn't mention Luca even though she was told by her father everything that was going on and she kept the conversation light and friendly. 

"I heard such good things about you. I'm hoping we can spend a lot of time together like we are sisters. I've been in need of some proper company compared to all the men around here, if you know what I mean." She laughed and Tommy stepped through the doorway, signalling that it was his time to leave. 

"I'll be in touch with Mr. Gold. If you need me, someone from the camp will take you to my location. I feel it's best that you keep your distance for some time until things settle down. Luca will have his men scouting the surrounding area." 

Tommy looked at Isobel, who perked up at the mention of Luca's men. He paused in the doorway, acting like he didn't notice it. He wanted to give her a hug and tell her he was relieved that she survived the attack but the look in her eye told him to give her space. When the time came, they could talk more about it. 

He left the hut and Esmeralda continued to try and make Isobel feel at home. She walked into the little kitchen to make her some tea and Isobel finally stood and observed the room. Esmeralda told her this would be her bedroom she would share with Polly and although it was small, it would do. 

"How do you like it so far?" A voice cut in the silence and Isobel turned to see Michael standing in her room. She narrowed her eyes and bit back any smart remark wanting to escape her lips and she tried her best to act civil. "It's fine. A bit cluttered, but that can be fixed with a little cleaning."

Michael nodded and looked around the room to avoid her dark gaze. He could see that she was still angry and he expected her to be. 

"My room doesn't look much different. I'll be next door with Mr. Gold and his son Bonnie. This is my first time seeing a gypsy camp so close."

"Mine too."

They both looked at each other again and Isobel stopped herself from smiling. She remembered that she was still angry, but it was nice to have a normal conversation, it was the first they've had since they came to the United States. 

"So Bonnie's gonna bring some stuff in for you." Michael didn't know what to say after what happened with Luca. He felt bad for Isobel but he was afraid to mention anything about it because it could set her off. 

"Alright." Isobel nodded, watching Michael open the door. 

Bonnie came in with a wooden trunk, the way he carried it told her it was something heavy. He placed it beside her bed and opened the top, showing her the trunk full of clothing, shoes and accessories similar to those that the women in this camp wear. 

"Had some of the women make a few things, the rest is what they didn't want or no longer needed." 

Bonnie looked at Isobel and she stepped forward to look at everything presented to her. The style of clothing was very different from what she was used to, she didn't know if she liked it or not, yet. 

"It's probably not what you're used to but I'm sure you will fit in with the other women. " 

Michael looked at Bonnie and Isobel ignored his words, picking up the dresses and already disliking how long they were. 

"We'll tell Esmeralda to come in and help out." Michael walked over to the door and turned back when Bonnie didn't follow. He cleared his throat, getting Bonnie's attention, and he looked away from Isobel to follow Michael out the door. 

Isobel sighed, glad that Bonnie and his weird staring was gone. She wondered if that's how gypsy boys were…awkward.

While she rummaged around the trunk, Esmeralda stepped into the room and tried helping with finding something nice to wear. No matter what she picked out, Isobel couldn't see herself wearing it. 

"She's a bit picky, used to all those high fashion clothes of the city." 

Isobel and Esmeralda turned around from the sound of the voice and Polly stood in the doorway. She was wearing a long dark floral dress with a matching black shawl. It was close to what she usually wore and it made Isobel scoff in response to her remark. 

"Polly, I'm a young woman. I shouldn't be constrained by long dresses that go to the ankles." 

"It's how things work here, Isobel."

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you let me live my life the way I want to live it!" 

She raised her voice and grabbed her purse, walking to the door. "Sorry, Esmeralda, " she apologised, moving past Polly and out of the house. 

Walking along the camp, she noticed the men stationed along the edges of the clearing with guns at their sides. She let out a sigh and walked down a hill where she had more privacy and leaned against a tree trunk. 

The neighing of horses caught her attention and she looked ahead and saw a stable where three horses were. She watched them quietly and pulled out a cigarette from her purse, placing the stick to her lips and lighting the end with a match. Inhaling the warm smoke, she allowed it to relax her and she enjoyed the cool breeze from the spring air. 

"You like horses?" A voice asked, making her blow out a puff of smoke and roll her eyes. It was impossible to have some alone time in this camp. 

Turning her attention to the male, she noticed it was Bonnie and she nodded slowly. He was a little weird, but he was nice to her so far. She didn't enjoy that he shot at Luca but he was following orders from his father most likely. 

"Which one is your favourite?" He asked quietly and Isobel observed the three horses, pointing to the all black one. 

He looked surprised, wondering why she chose that one. 

"Thought you might have chosen the white or spotted one. Why that one?" 

She didn't answer right away, she kept smoking with a distant look in her eye. 

"Black is the colour of power." 

Taking one final glance at Bonnie, she finished her cigarette and put it out with her shoe and climbed back up the hill. 

She spent her time wandering around the camp and avoiding everyone past dusk. 

At the hut, Polly and Ada sat at the table in the little kitchen while Esmeralda dished out their dinner. She wanted to cook them a traditional gypsy meal for their first night. 

"I'm worried about Isobel, I have this feeling within me." Polly said with a frown, finishing off her glass of whiskey. 

Ada watched her with concern in her eyes, glancing out the window for what felt like her one hundredth time since the sun had set. 

"I'm sure she's alright, probably at one of the campfires." Esmeralda was trying to cheer them up. 

"She's never been in love like this before." Polly let out a sigh. 

Ada was about to say more but noise coming from the front door had them all stopping and staring at the doorway. 

Isobel walked in looking roughed up and she threw off her hat and ran her fingers through her messy bob. 

"There's no need to be paranoid," she mumbled, noticing them all staring. 

"Where have you been? We have been worried sick about you." Polly's voice was stern, she was putting on the mother role like she did when Isobel and Ada were kids and Isobel ignored her tone of voice and sat down at the empty spot at the table. 

"Met a nice family at the other end of the camp. Think their name was Shore…" She tried to think hard about it but her mind was fuzzy. 

"You talked with the Shore family?" Esmeralda seem shocked. 

"What? Is there something wrong with that family?" Polly asked, getting protective. 

"They make a lot of moonshine and like to fight. Mr. Shore has three sons and they aren't very gentleman like. Their youngest, Griffen, has tried to put his hands on me not long after we got here a few days ago." Esmeralda watched Polly's reaction to the information she gave her. 

"I don't want you to go near that family again, Isobel!" Polly said sternly, noticing the way Isobel struggled to grab her glass. "My god, you're drunk!" 

"I just sampled their moonshine, okay?" Isobel said annoyed, feeling her head pounding. 

"Esmeralda, could you get some coffee?" Polly asked, waiting until the girl nodded and left the room to go to the kitchen. 

Polly leaned forward and stared at Isobel hard. She refused to meet her gaze and Isobel started to dish out some food from the pot on her plate. 

"You need to stop this, Isobel. This isn't the way to live! Esmeralda made us a nice dinner and we are going to enjoy this and have a normal dinner for once. I want you to let your negative thoughts go…just enjoy the night."

Isobel grabbed the spoon and started to eat the stew, only glancing at Polly once before focusing on something else. Polly was trying to comfort her but her words were easier said than done. She couldn't stop thinking about Luca, she was worried and scared that something could have happened to him, or worse, he could get killed for trying to look for him. 

Esmeralda returned with the coffee and Isobel drank it to wake herself up and the four women enjoyed their dinner. Ada made small talk with Esmeralda and Isobel tried to listen to distract herself and only answered with short replies whenever they tried to include her in the conversation. It was better than nothing and as long as Isobel was following along, they acted like everything was fine. 

After dinner, Isobel got around for bed, wearing sleep clothes from the trunk with Polly's pushing. Two beds were in the little bedroom on opposite ends of the room from each other. Isobel took the bed closest to the window and she climbed in bed and faced the wall while Polly was in her bed quietly reading. 

Now she was truly alone with her thoughts and she buried herself deep under her blankets and tried to clear her head. She pulled out a silver locket she kept hidden away and remembered the day Luca gave it to her. 

_One Saturday afternoon…_

_"Where we going, Luca?" Isobel asked curiously, taking his hand after exiting the car and walking down an alleyway._

_"You know my cousin is a tailor. His wife, Carina, owns a portrait shop." Luca looked over his shoulder at Isobel and smiled from her reaction._

_Isobel was looking at Luca's back with wide eyes. This was unexpected, he mentioned nothing about getting her picture taken._

_"If I had known, I would have worn a better dress and fixed my hair." She was subconsciously touching her hair and Luca stopped outside the shop and stilled her hands._

_"You look beautiful no matter what you wear." He kissed her hands and she felt her heart flutter._

_"You always know what to say." She replied with a smile._

_"That's because I have what we Italians call fascino." Luca said with a cocky smile and Isobel had an idea of what he said and laughed while following him inside the shop._

_It didn't take long to have her portrait done. She thought it was a lot easier than she imagined it to be. She moved away from the camera when she thought she was finished but she stopped when Luca approached her._

_"We are going to take a portrait together."_

_Isobel didn't think she heard him correctly at first and Luca rested his hand on top of hers, looking her in the eye. "You're part of this family now. I want you in the family album."_

_A smile spread on her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. This was all she wanted, to be loved by Luca and accepted into the family. He returned the kiss with a smile and pulled away when he knew Carina was patiently waiting._

_"c'mon, let's get our picture taken."_

Isobel remembered that day vividly, it was one of the happiest memories she had with Luca. She turned the locket around in her hands, opening the clasp and staring at the photo of her and Luca. He was grinning in the picture like he always did with his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked at the photo until it was engraved in her mind and she closed it and hid it away once again. Her family could take everything away from her but never the locket Luca gifted her. Closing her eyes, she let her tired body relax, getting lost in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, readers. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I want to thank those that have been patient with me! You're probably wondering about a gypsy camp being right outside of Chicago. I did a little research and found out there was once a gypsy camp in open territories of Lyons near Ogden Ave. in the early 1900's. It was eventually forced out by businesses purchasing the land, but it was a perfect detail to add to the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Italian:
> 
> Fascino - Charm


	10. Chapter 10

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

The persistent knocking on the front door startled Isobel and she opened her eyes. She groggily looked around the little kitchen, realising she fell asleep at the table while drinking her tea. It was still early in the morning and from how silent the house was, she could tell no one else was awake yet. 

Stretching her arms, she yawned and stood up, slipping on her robe to conceal her night gown. "I'm coming…I'm coming." 

She must have looked terrible with her messy hair and dark circles under her eyes, but she was too sleepy to worry about her appearance and she walked up to the door and opened it to stop the person from knocking anymore. 

"Yeah?" She asked annoyed, pausing when she saw Bonnie at the door. 

"Michael wanted me to tell you that Arthur wants you to call him." Bonnie tried to avoid looking at the way she was dressed but was failing. 

Giving Bonnie a strange look, she wrapped the robe tighter around herself and scanned the camp grounds. Not many people were out of their huts and caravans yet. 

"And Michael isn't telling me this himself, why?" She questioned. 

"He told me he was going to town with my father. Arthur called from the pay phone twice now and kept asking for you." 

Letting out a sigh, Isobel nodded and rubbed her forehead to ignore the headache spreading across her head. 

"Alright, thanks, Bonnie. Just leave the number on the stand here and I'll call him once I'm around." 

She walked away from the door and left him to do what she instructed, too tired to stand around for small chat. It took her awhile to find something decent to wear, but after visting the woman's bathhouse in the camp, she changed into a ruffled white top and a flowy black and gold embellished skirt. One thing she liked about the gypsies was that it was impossible to over accessorize. Both of her wrists were covered in bangles. 

Taking the slip of paper Bonnie left, she walked at the edge of the camp that led in the direction of the road and found the phone booth. 

Stepping inside, she picked up the receiver, waiting for the operator to click on. 

"516 Small Heath." She asked, waiting while the other end rang. 

_"Hello?"_ Arthur spoke.

"Arthur? How have you been? It's me, Isobel. "

_"Issy? Bloody hell, it's great to hear from you."_

"Yeah, I heard you called asking for me so I wanted to see how you and Finn are doing?" 

_"We're as good as we'll ever be. Business keeps us busy like usual."_

"I figured it would. And Linda and Billy? They're fine?" 

_"Yeah, things have been the same. All the action is there I've heard."_

Isobel rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing he was joking with her. 

"If you can say that. It's been hell if I'm gonna be honest with you." 

Arthur grunted as a response, trying to think of what he could say to that. 

_"I know what happened…Tommy keeps me informed. I wanted to be there, but someone needed to stay in Small Heath to keep things running and you know, Linda didn't want to travel. I keep telling myself I should have been there."_

"Arthur, it's alright. You have a family of your own and we can't have rival families trying to take things over while we're gone, yeah? Getting shot would have happened one way or another." She sighed, touching the wound on her stomach. It was healing so it wasn't as bad as before. 

_"I just feel like I could have done something. Stopped those bastard's from ever getting close to you."_

"Hey, look at it this way, you fit in once you've been injured. This family is known for their injuries." 

Arthur laughed and Isobel smiled at the sound of it. She was glad her relationship with Arthur wasn't destroyed by all that was happening. He was the brother she always remembered. 

_"You're right about that. We're a reckless bunch."_

"And that's putting it lightly." She reminded him. 

He was quiet for a moment and Isobel knew something was going through his mind that he wasn't sure if he should ask or not. 

_"When you coming home, Isobel? I've been bloody worrying nonstop. Your place is here."_

His voice was soft but she gripped tight to the phone in response to his words. Taking a deep breath, she let out a sigh and looked around the camp. 

"I don't know, Arthur…" 

It's not that she didn't want to see Arthur and Finn, or even stay away from Small Heath forever, but now wasn't the time to think about that place. There was too much going on in New York and she wasn't going to let that go. 

_"We need you here, Issy."_

She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned. 

"I'm not ready." 

_"I knew you wouldn't be…but just so you know, Tommy has been planning some things."_

"What? What kind of things?"

_"I can't tell you anything else. I already told him it's a bad idea, but you know how our brother is."_

This wasn't good, what if it had something to do with taking down the Italians? Something told her whatever it was, it had to do with her.

"Please, Arthur, whatever it is…try to persuade him not to do it. Things are complicated enough."

_"You know I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee anything. Tommy's thick headed. He won't even tell me what the hell is going on between those Italians."_

Isobel was feeling nervous now and she didn't want to be rude, but this whole situation was making her on edge.

"Arthur, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later…"

She hung up the phone and stepped out of the booth, her hand brushing against the locket hidden in the pocket of her dress. She knew Luca was out there looking for her she could feel it. 

_"Don't come here, Luca…"_ she whispered under her breath, keeping her head low as she walked around the camp. Polly, Ada and Esmeralda had to be up by now but she didn't want to have breakfast with anyone. 

She found a small creek near the woods and crouched down to stare at the clear water, placing her fingertips in the water to feel the coolness. The sound of the water was calming her and she enjoyed the warm morning sun shining down on her between the trees. She didn't know how long she was there, but it had to be awhile since she could feel a pair of eyes on her. 

"I know you're there," she spoke calmly, looking over her shoulder. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you." Bonnie stepped around a few rocks and walked over to stand beside her. 

"It was only a matter of time before someone sent you out to look for me." She threw a stone and watched it plunk into the water and settle to the bottom. 

Bonnie watched her curiously, staring at the spot the stone landed. "Yeah, but I told them you couldn't have went far." 

She scoffed and threw another stone. 

He was hesitant about something, she could see it from the way he kept twisting his cap in his hands. She wondered how many women that weren't gypsies he interacted with previously. 

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the city? I have to train for boxing and I thought--"

Isobel jumped up at the mention of city, completely blocking out everything else he was saying and cutting in. 

"Yes! I have been wanting to get away from this camp since we got here!" 

He looked surprised by her sudden burst of excitement but he smiled and sighed in relief, glad that the tension was gone. 

"Great, I'll be taking my dad's car."

"Bonnie, you're a life saver! I never thought I would go to Chicago!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and quickly walked back towards camp. She never thought she would go anywhere, the whole two weeks, shes been playing cards with Ada and Esmeralda, chatting and reading tea leaves with Polly and horseback riding and fishing with Bonnie. She needed a change in scenery. Looking back, she noticed Bonnie had yet to move. 

"You coming?!" She called out, heading back to the hut to grab her purse and then wait at the car. 

Bonnie drove them to Chicago just like he promised. The ride was an hour but Isobel enjoyed every minute of it. She preferred the fast paced life of the city and being in a secluded gypsy camp left her bored. 

They pulled up to an old warehouse and Isobel stepped out and looked around. The little boutique across the street caught her attention but she turned around when Bonnie called out to her and she followed him inside. 

The place was all open space with boxing gloves hanging on walls, punching bags scattered around and a boxing ring in the center. A few men were already training and they looked over at Isobel when they saw her. She didn't pay them any mind, too focused on the two men fighting in the ring. Boxing was a man's sport but she did enjoy the competitiveness of it. 

"You can take a seat over there." Bonnie gestured to three metal seats lined up near the ring and she walked over and quietly sat down. 

Bonnie left the room for a few minutes and when he came back out, he changed into a white muscle shirt, shorts and laced up boots. Both of his hands had brown boxing gloves and he stepped into the ring where his coach was waiting. 

She watched him face his opponent and he started to move around him with fancy footwork and throw quick jabs at him. The way he was moving gave her the impression that he was showing off and trying to put on a show for her. She laughed at the idea, shaking her head. 

It wasn't until the practice round was over before she stood up. 

"Bonnie, I'm going outside for some air." She called out and Bonnie nodded and went in the other direction to use a punching bag. 

Stepping outside, she breathed in the fresh air and pulled out her cigarette case, popping it open and pulling out a cigarette. She placed the stick to her lips and lit the end with a match, inhaling the warm smoke and looking up and down the street. 

She watched a middle aged woman window shop at the boutique and observe a few hats on display. Isobel narrowed her eyes and looked back inside the warehouse. Bonnie was out of sight now, busy with whatever he was doing. She came to the city to enjoy herself and that's what she was going to do. 

Putting the cigarette out with her shoe, she walked across the street and stood in front of the shop. It was a lovely little place that sold women's clothing. A few women inside stared at her because of her gypsy attire. They acted like they didn't want her there, but she raised her head and entered the shop, looking around at clothing and jewelry like she had every right to do. 

She was in the middle of looking at a pearl necklace when a man in a long black coat and hat grabbed her arm and pulled her away. 

"Get off me!" She yelled, raising her hand back to punch him but he moved his head so she missed. 

He raised his finger to his lips to tell her to quiet down and he looked around the shop. 

She jerked her arm away from his grip and let out an irritated breath, glaring at the man. 

"Who are you!' She demanded. 

"My name is Raul, Luca sent me." He replied in a thick Italian accent. 

Isobel started to calm down at the mention of Luca but her guard was still up. 

"Tommy set this up, didn't he?! No one can get into Chicago, this is Capone's territory!" She wasn't believing any of it. 

He motioned again for her to keep her voice down and she crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for him to explain. 

"I was instructed to become one of Capone's made men. I've been undercover keeping tabs on Al, but things changed and now I've been watching you. It has taken me some time to find you." 

Isobel didn't know what to believe. It was possible, but a very risky move on Luca's end. 

"Okay, let's say you are one of Luca's men. Where's your proof?" She wouldn't believe anything until he could prove it. 

Raul reached in the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a small red box and envelope. She stepped back at first but relaxed again seeing it wasn't a weapon. 

"He wanted me to give this to you." He held the items out. 

Isobel grabbed them and stared at the red box. She removed the matching ribbon and opened the top, gasping when she stared down at the beautiful butterfly hair clip. 

This was something she wanted when her and Luca were walking down the streets of New York one afternoon and passed another boutique similar to the one she was in now. She saw the clip in a velvet box on display and fell in love with it. She never mentioned it to Luca, not wanting to burden him since she knew that he was willing to buy her the world if she asked for it, but he must have caught her staring at it and bought it another time. 

"Oh, this is…" she was speechless and she gently touched the hair pin, feeling the wave of emotions hit her. 

"He said you would know it's from him." Raul replied and Isobel nodded and sniffled, trying to stop herself from crying. 

"I trust you now…" She spoke quietly, wiping a tear off her cheek. She needed to pull herself together or Bonnie would question why she's so distraught when he sees her and she couldn't think of any good excuse. "When can I…see Luca?"

"I will meet with you again soon. Luca will likely write you another letter and we can make plans." 

Isobel nodded and closed the box, placing it in her purse along with the letter. 

_"Isobel!"_

She turned from the sound of Bonnie's voice calling out from across the street. 

"I have to go, where will we meet next time?" 

Raul stepped away from the window and pulled down his hat to conceal his eyes. 

"I'll come find you." 

Isobel looked over her shoulder just as Bonnie stepped into the shop. He was out of breath and his suit was wrinkled. 

"There you are! You weren't supposed to leave the warehouse, Tommy will be mad if he finds out." 

Isobel looked back to see that Raul was gone and she turned around and hid her emotions while approaching Bonnie. 

"Then Tommy doesn't have to know." She touched Bonnie's chest and looked in his eyes, stepping around him and walking out of the shop. 

Bonnie snapped out of his daze and followed after Isobel. She was right, he would never get Isobel purposely in trouble.

\----------------------

After a quick stop at a street vendor for a snack, Isobel and Bonnie returned to the gypsy camp just before sunset. 

She stepped out of the car and saw a large fire going in the middle of the camp with many people talking and preparing food. She noticed Tommy talking with Michael and Polly and her and Tommy's eyes met as she made her way to the hut. 

Inside the hut, she removed her hat and jacket and heard someone pass through the front door, already knowing it was Tommy. He stood in the doorway of her room with his hands in his pockets. 

_"Had an outing with Bonnie, did ya?"_ He asked curiously, watching her change out of her shoes and slip on her boots. 

"Yeah, was about time I spent some time away from this awful camp."

Tommy smirked in amusement, guessing that she would have said something like that. 

_"How was it then?"_

Isobel looked up from tying her boots and looked at him in disbelief. 

"Really? You're asking me if I enjoyed watching him train?" 

_"It got you out of the camp for some time."_

"It did. Could have done something more exciting though." 

_"Maybe next time, eh?"_ Tommy looked around the room and Isobel finished with her boots, standing up from the chair and pausing to look at Tommy again. 

"What is it? Why are you here?" She wondered if something happened. 

_"I wanted to tell you there's a feast tonight and everyone is welcome to join. I'm hoping I'll see you out there."_ Tommy stared at her. 

"If you think you still need to watch out for me, you're wrong. I'm fine, alright?" She scoffed and picked up her jacket, hanging it on a hook. 

_"Right. I want to spend time with family. It's been awhile since we all could get together."_

Isobel sighed, "you're right. I'll be out there in a bit." 

Tommy nodded and ducked out of the room, stepping back outside and leaving Isobel alone. 

She looked around and glanced out the window making sure no one else was around before she grabbed her purse and pulled out the envelope Raul gave her. 

Sitting down on her bed, she carefully opened it and unfolded the paper. She recognised Luca's neat writing and took a deep breath as she started to read. 

_Isobel,_

_If you're reading this, then Raul has done his job correctly and delivered this letter to you. I want to let you know that I am not injured and I'm writing this from one of my secret locations. Tommy has been planning carefully while you stay with those gypsies. He thought he could have me arrested for possessing false documents, but my connections with the New York Police Department run deep and I was released without charges. Do not trust him so easily, he is still intent on keeping you away from me. There will be plans made for us to meet face to face, but these plans must be made carefully for your safety. Until then, always watch your back and stay a step ahead._

Isobel stared at the letter and re-read it over and over until his words were memorized. Luca didn't sign his name in case it ended up in the wrong hands, but Isobel knew his handwriting anywhere. She placed the letter back in the envelope and looked around for a hiding place. She found a loose floorboard under her bed and put the envelope and box beneath it. 

Standing up, she briskly left the hut knowing she couldn't stay inside too long or someone would become suspicious. She smiled at Ada and waved when she saw her and Ada waved back, already tipsy from the gin and whiskey being passed around. 

Esmeralda passed her a few minutes later, handing her a bottle half filled with gin and she looked at the label, recognising it as Tommy's. 

"Distilled for the eradication of seemingly incurable sadness." She read out loud and frowned, "just what I need."

She tipped her head back and gulped down the sweet liquid, walking farther away from the campfire when two gypsy boys started to sing and play guitar. Everyone was gathering around them and joining in but Isobel wanted to stay away from everyone like she had been doing for weeks. 

She leaned against a caravan and continued drinking, looking up at the stars that were appearing now that the sun had set. Someone mentioning her name made her stop and she looked at the caravan, hearing that it was coming from inside. She quietly stepped closer to the entrance and listened to the voices. 

"We still have a deal, Mr. Shelby?" Aberama asked. 

_"Yes. Have you spoken to Bonnie about the situation?"_ Tommy replied. 

"I have. My boy is looking forward to it. I say it's about time."

_"I could say the same thing on my end."_

"You've spoken to Isobel about it then?"

_"Not yet. I need to do it properly."_

"Time is ticking, Mr. Shelby..."

 

Isobel stepped back when she heard the men getting ready to exit the caravan. She hid behind the back and waited until Tommy and Aberama were gone before she walked around the caravan again. What was that about? She thought about everything that was said between the men and remembered Arthur had said on the phone Tommy had plans. Luca's words were true, she still couldn't trust anyone. 

She walked back the way she came and scanned the crowds of gypsies. She needed answers and there was only one person she knew that could give them to her. 

_Polly..._


End file.
